


Le capitaine Nemo et moi

by MyraRoderich



Category: Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyraRoderich/pseuds/MyraRoderich
Summary: Inspiré du film " Lost in Austen " (en français " Orgueil et Quiproquos "), mais sans histoire d'amour.Sophie va être grand-mère. Elle cherche la baignoire pour bébé et se retrouve soudain à bord du Nautilus.Réflexion humoristique sur les limites entre la fiction et la réalité.





	1. La porte secrète

I

Une fois de plus, je referme _Vingt Mille Lieues sous les Mers _sur ces derniers mots : " Le capitaine Nemo et moi ". Et une fois de plus, je me dis : quoi, Ned Land, Conseil et l'équipage du_ Nautilus_ comptent pour du beurre ? Aronnax exagère…

Mais personne ne me demande mon avis. Ce qu'on me demande, au contraire, ce serait plutôt d'oublier Aronnax et de vivre dans la réalité. Après tout, je vais être grand-mère. Grand-mère, moi ! C'est ridicule. Quand ma fille m'a appris ça, j'ai failli lui dire : je suis trop jeune pour être grand-mère. Je n'ai que… bon, passons. Peut-être pas, mathématiquement parlant. La preuve, d'ailleurs.

Donc au lieu de m'énerver contre Aronnax, je ferais mieux de monter au _boïdem _chercher la baignoire pour bébé.

Ah oui, le _boïdem_. C'est comme ça que nous appelons le débarras qu'on trouve au-dessus de la salle de bain. Pourquoi, puisque le mot _Bodem_ en allemand signifie le sol ? Sais pas. Il aurait fallu le demander à feu mon mari, Arcady Nemirovsky. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de lui demander. La vie est trop courte. Et maintenant je vais être grand-mère.

D'abord je déverrouille la porte d'entrée. On ne sait jamais. Je vis seule et si jamais je tombe de l'échelle qui mène au _boïdem, _il faudra bien que quelqu'un puisse entrer pour me ramasser.

Je prends donc mon courage – et l'échelle – à deux mains. J'entre dans le petit réduit et une forte odeur de moisi me rappelle pourquoi je n'y vais jamais. C'est vieux et sale. Il y a peut-être des cafards ou même pire. En plus, je ne peux pas me tenir debout. Il faut rester accroupie ou à genoux. Voilà ma jupe fichue. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

Où donc est cette baignoire ? Quelle idée de l'avoir mise là. (Et puis quelle idée d'être grand-mère. Notons que ce n'est pas la mienne.)

La voilà. Enfin, je crois que c'est elle. Comment est-ce que je vais la descendre maintenant ? Est-ce que je la laisse tomber en bas, au risque de faire tomber l'échelle et de me retrouver coincée ?

Non, pas une bonne idée.

" Puis-je vous offrir mon aide, madame ? "

J'ai failli tomber de l'échelle. Une voix a parlé derrière moi. Une voix d'homme avec un accent que je ne définis pas tout de suite. En tout cas, il ne parle pas comme un voyou de la banlieue.

" Je vous prie de m'excuser, madame… Nemo ? "

Je pouffe de rire. On ne me l'avait jamais faite, celle-là.

" Presque. Nemirovsky. 

\- Ah, je vois, " fait l'inconnu. " Votre époux est originaire de Russie ou de Pologne, sans doute ? 

\- Mon époux ? Ses parents venaient de… Mais dites donc, c'est à moi de vous poser des questions ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon _boïdem _? 

\- Votre… quoi ? 

\- Enfin ici, zut ! Par où est-ce que vous êtes entré ? 

\- Par cette porte. Elle mène à la chambre des machines, mais sans doute le savez-vous. J'ai cru tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un débarras. 

\- Mais c'est un débarras ! Quelle chambre des machines ? 

\- J'ignorais qu'il y eût une femme à bord. Je vous prie d'excuser mon intrusion, madame Nemirovsky. "

J'ai placé l'accent. C'est un accent " vieille France ". Il parle au subjonctif et tout, comme un vieux bibliothécaire, mais alors vraiment vieux. Beaucoup plus vieux que moi. Sûrement arrière-grand-père. Sauf qu'il n'en a pas l'air.

" Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez. D'abord, qui êtes- vous ? 

\- En effet, je ne me suis pas présenté. Veuillez excuser mon manque de galanterie. "

Il commence à me gonfler.

" Je suis Pierre Aronnax, professeur au muséum de Paris. "

D'abord j'éclate de rire. Puis je m'inquiète. C'est un fou. Mais comment est-il entré ? Je m'aperçois qu'il y a vraiment une porte là, derrière une vieille valise. Je la pousse. Elle débouche sur une sorte de couloir aux parois en métal. C'est bizarre. Arcady ne m'en avait jamais parlé.

J'hésite, mais la curiosité est la plus forte. Je m'y engage. Heureusement le plafond est assez haut pour que je puisse me tenir debout. Je fais quelques pas. Je me retourne. "Aronnax" me regarde en souriant, mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me suivre.

Soudain j'ai peur. La porte se referme doucement. Je me précipite vers elle. C'est comme dans un de mes cauchemars. Elle se referme impitoyablement.

" Monsieur Aronnax ! "

Je ne lui connais pas d'autre nom.

" Monsieur Aronnax ! Monsieur Aronnax ! "

J'essaie d'ouvrir la porte. Rien à faire.

Zut, je comprends tout. Ce type est un cambrioleur qui a trouvé ce moyen pour s'introduire chez moi. Je me suis fait avoir comme une idiote.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à suivre le tunnel pour trouver la sortie.

Dans les livres de Jules Verne, quand les héros marchent dans un tunnel, ça dure au moins plusieurs heures…

Mais Jules Verne n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Ce soi-disant Aronnax n'est pas fou du tout. Il s'est servi de mon roman préféré… mais comment a-t-il pu savoir?

Heureusement je ne mets que quelques minutes à atteindre le bout du couloir et trouver une autre porte, entrebâillée, celle-là. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je la franchis.

Je me retrouve en effet dans une " chambre des machines " à laquelle je ne comprends rien, ce qui n'est pas étonnant parce que les machines ne sont pas mon fort. Elle mesure au moins vingt mètres de long et sent le gaz.

Il vaudrait mieux sortir d'ici.

Pourtant le capitaine Nemo a montré la " chambre des machines " au professeur Aronnax sans danger.

Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ça n'a rien à voir, même si les robinets des containers sont à têtes de lion.

Décidément, il vaut mieux sortir. Le gaz me monte à la tête.

Je longe rapidement les containers géants d'un côté et un système tout aussi géant de leviers et d'engrenages de l'autre côté et j'arrive à une nouvelle porte. Beaucoup de portes ici. Un nouveau couloir, semblable au précédent.

Tout en me disant que je suis ridicule, j'essaie de me remémorer le plan du _Nautilus._ La salle des machines est à l'arrière. Si c'est vraiment le _Nautilus_ (ce qui est évidemment impossible), je me dirige vers l'escalier central.

Une nouvelle porte s'ouvre brusquement sur ma droite. Un homme en surgit, pousse une exclamation bizarre (exactement comme dans _Vingt Mille Lieues sous les Mers) _et rentre la tête dans la pièce qu'il vient de quitter pour appeler ses compagnons. Enfin, c'est ce que je comprends puisque je me retrouve entourée par un groupe d'hommes qui me regardent comme une bête curieuse.

" Euh… Par où est la sortie, s'il vous plaît ? " je demande un peu bêtement.

Ils ignorent ma question et me font signe de les suivre. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas le choix.

En les suivant, je me fais la réflexion incongrue que quand on est l'héroïne d'une aventure, en général, on n'y a pas grand mérite. On a simplement été entraînée par les circonstances.

Nous nous retrouvons en effet à l'escalier central. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Je me demande à la fois comment tout ça peut se trouver derrière mon _boïdem _et si on va me conduire sur la plate-forme et m'y oublier.

Mais ça ne se passe pas comme ça dans le livre.

Mais je ne suis pas dans un livre.

Est-ce que je vais voir le capitaine Nemo ? !

Nous nous sommes arrêtés. Un des hommes est parti en courant. J'attends avec les autres, ceux qui n'ont pas daigné répondre à ma question. Je les observe. Des types européens mêlés, comme l'a remarqué M. Aronnax. Possiblement quelques Indiens aussi. Mais comme je ne partage pas les préjugés raciaux d'Aronnax, je ne me hasarde pas trop à décerner des nationalités.

J'en suis là de mes réflexions quand le type revient, suivi, tenez-vous bien, du capitaine Nemo et de son second. Je les reconnais parce qu'ils ressemblent exactement au dessin de De Neuville. Je n'ose pas croire mes yeux. Qui a jamais l'occasion de rencontrer son héros de roman préféré ?

Ça doit être un rêve. Voilà, je comprends tout : c'est un rêve. On est censé se pincer pour vérifier, ce que je m'empresse de faire. Aïe.

Pendant ce temps-là, le capitaine et son second me regardent froidement, des pieds à la tête. Je tire sur ma jupe. On les portait plus longues au 19ème siècle.

Les hommes de l'équipage se tiennent autour de moi pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir, mais où pourrais-je fuir ?

Le silence se prolonge. D'habitude, quand il y a un silence, je m'amuse à deviner qui sera le premier à parler. Maintenant quelque chose me dit que c'est à moi de le faire.

" Capitaine Nemo ? " dis-je en m'inclinant légèrement. " C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. " Je le pense sincèrement.

" Vous savez le nom que je porte ? "

Zut. Comment lui expliquer ?

" Euh… M. Aronnax m'a parlé de vous et du_ Nautilus_. 

\- M. Aronnax ? Et où se trouve-t-il en ce moment ? "

Je ne peux pas dire : " Dans mon _boïdem_. " Et puis je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il s'y trouve encore. La porte d'entrée était déverrouillée. Qui sait où se trouve M. Aronnax maintenant ?

" Il est allé à la salle des machines. 

\- Pourquoi faire ? 

\- Je l'ignore, " dis-je, gagnée par le langage élégant du 19ème siècle.

" Comment êtes-vous arrivée à bord ? " L'interrogatoire continue. Normal, j'en ferais autant à sa place.

" Qui êtes-vous ? " poursuit le capitaine Nemo impitoyablement.

Voilà une question plus facile. Je commence par elle.

" Je m'appelle Sophie Nemirovsky. 

\- Quelle coïncidence. 

\- En effet. 

\- Et comment Mme Sophie Nemirovsky se trouve-t-elle à bord du _Nautilus _? "

Je n'en sais rien. Mais il faut dire quelque chose, et de plausible de préférence.

" Je suis naufragée, moi aussi. 

\- Nous n'avons pas aperçu de navire. 

\- Il a coulé il y a longtemps. 

\- Vous n'êtes même pas mouillée. 

\- Je sais que c'est incompréhensible, capitaine. J'étais sur… une sorte de radeau. Il a coulé, lui aussi. "

Je m'empêtre dans mes mensonges. Le capitaine me regarde sévèrement. Il n'en croit pas un mot.

" Nous n'avons rien vu. 

\- Vous n'avez pas non plus tout de suite repéré M. Aronnax et ses compagnons. 

\- Comment savez-vous cela ? 

\- Il me l'a raconté. "

C'est vrai, au fond.

" Comment avez-vous pénétré à bord ? "

Il ne laisse rien passer.

" J'ai frappé au panneau et M. Aronnax a ouvert. 

\- Il sait ouvrir le panneau ? 

\- Il paraît, " dis-je, toujours en essayant de parler " vernien ".

" Et M. Aronnax est allé à la chambre des machines en vous laissant seule ? 

\- Oui. " Le salaud.

" Cet homme me déçoit de plus en plus. Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre. "

Pendant qu'il traduit notre conversation pour le second et l'équipage, je me dis que sa dernière phrase résume bien _Vingt Mille Lieues sous les Mers_. Nemo et Aronnax n'ont jamais réussi à se comprendre. Ils ont été déçus l'un par l'autre.

Le capitaine donne un ordre. J'y perçois le nom d'Aronnax. Trois hommes partent en direction de la salle des machines. Bonne chance à eux. Je ne serais pas fâchée de voir Aronnax embêté pour répondre à leurs questions. A moins qu'il ne contredise ma version, ce qui compliquerait encore les choses.

Le capitaine donne un autre ordre aux deux hommes qui sont restés, puis il me dit :

" Veuillez suivre ces hommes. "

Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il veut me rejeter à la mer. C'est toujours ça.

Mes gardiens me mènent à une cabine qui contient une longue table entourée d'escabeaux. Ce doit être là que M. Aronnax et ses compagnons ont d'abord été enfermés.

La porte se referme. Me voilà prisonnière. Je m'assois sur un des escabeaux et je me pince de nouveau. Ça fait toujours mal.

-

D'après ma montre, ça fait deux heures que je suis enfermée ici quand la porte finit par s'ouvrir. Le capitaine entre, suivi de deux hommes que je n'avais pas encore vus. Ceux-ci ne sont pas impassibles. Ils me regardent avec ébahissement.

" Connaissez-vous ces hommes ? " me demande le capitaine.

" Je pense qu'il s'agit de Ned Land et Conseil. "

Ils me regardent avec encore plus d'étonnement.

" M. Aronnax vous a aussi parlé d'eux ? " dit le capitaine avec une certaine impatience.

" Euh… oui. 

\- En attendant, M. Aronnax est introuvable. "

\- Zut. 

\- Pardon ? 

\- Ca m'ennuie qu'il soit introuvable. 

\- Et moi donc ! 

\- Mais que vous a-t-il dit ? " L'accent canadien est " à couper au couteau ". Et Ned Land ne ressemble pas du tout à Kirk Douglas.

" Il m'a dit… que ceci est le _Nautilus_, commandé par le capitaine Nemo, dont il est prisonnier avec vous et Conseil. 

\- Vous a-t-il dit où il est allé ? "

Conseil, lui, a un accent flamand qui traîne agréablement sur l'avant-dernière syllabe. Ça lui va bien.

En attendant, ils me regardent tous d'un air accusateur, comme si j'avais escamoté Aronnax.

\- Il m'a parlé de la salle… je veux dire de la chambre des machines. 

\- Il n'y est pas. 

\- Voulez-vous que j'aille le chercher ? "

Le capitaine hausse les épaules avec impatience et me laisse sortir de la cabine. J'arrive assez bien à retrouver mon chemin.

" Comment savez-vous où se trouve la chambre des machines ? 

\- M. Aronnax est parti par là. "

Pour une fois, le capitaine Nemo et Ned Land sont unis dans une cause commune. Dommage que ce soit contre moi.

Je m'arrête devant la porte qui devrait, en principe, mener à mon _boïdem._ Elle est fermée. J'essaie de tourner la poignée.

"Ne touchez pas aux machines, Mme Nemirovsky. 

\- J'essaie d'ouvrir la porte. Il est peut-être parti par là. 

" Ce n'est pas une porte. On ne peut pas partir par là. Ceci est la paroi du _Nautilus. _Elle ne se démonte pas. Sachez, Mme Nemirovsky, qu'il n'existe que deux moyens de sortir du _Nautilus _: par la plate-forme ou par la chambre de plongée, et M. Aronnax n'a pas pu enfiler un scaphandre et sortir sans aide. 

\- Eh, on l'aura peut-être aidé ! " intervient Ned Land en me regardant fixement.

" Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Et puis je ne saurais pas… 

\- Quant à la plate-forme, " continue le capitaine froidement, " le canot est encore à sa place et M. Aronnax ne sera pas parti à la nage. Nous sommes trop loin de la terre et il n'y a aucun navire en vue. Il n'est pas complètement idiot. De plus, je doute qu'il tente de s'échapper sans ses compagnons. 

\- Pfuit ! Comme ça, il s'est évanoui ! " s'exclame Ned Land en colère.

Je proteste :

" Je n'y suis pour rien ! Je ne demande qu'à le retrouver ! Je ne comprends rien à toute cette histoire ! "

Je tends de nouveau la main vers la poignée, mais le capitaine se place devant la porte, l'air menaçant.

" Qui dit que vous ne l'avez pas poussé à l'eau ? ! " renchérit Ned Land.

" Pourquoi aurais-je fait une chose pareille ? Je n'ai aucune raison de faire disparaître M. Aronnax. Je suis contre la violence. Je suis pacifiste, moi ! 

\- J'espère que vous dites vrai, " dit le capitaine froidement. " En attendant, vous êtes ma prisonnière jusqu'à ce que M. Aronnax soit retrouvé. Suivez-moi. "

Je pensais qu'il allait me reconduire à la cabine avec la table et les escabeaux, mais il me mène dans une direction différente. Ned et Conseil restent près de l'escalier central, Ned pestant dans sa barbe en canadien et Conseil me questionnant du regard. Mais je ne sais rien, moi ! Enfin, pas grand-chose.

" Madame restera dans la cabine de M. Aronnax jusqu'à son retour, " dit le capitaine.

Ned et Conseil s'éloignent, me laissant seule avec mon héros de roman préféré, qui m'accuse d'avoir supprimé Aronnax et me garde prisonnière.

Ça promet.

Au moins, j'aurai un lit. Je pourrai dormir un peu. Avec un peu de chance, je me réveillerai dans le mien et tout aura été un rêve. Mais je renonce à me pincer.

Le lit est fait, la chambre est propre et en ordre, à l'exception de quelques papiers sur le bureau. Le manuscrit de _Vingt Mille Lieues sous les Mers_, écrit de la main d'Aronnax !

" Il a laissé ses notes, " remarque le capitaine.

" Ca veut dire qu'il va revenir ! " Enfin, j'espère.

" En effet, M. Aronnax ne se serait pas enfui sans ses compagnons et encore moins sans ses notes. 

\- Dans l'autre ordre, peut-être ? 

\- Peut-être. "

Le capitaine ramasse les feuillets et me regarde.

" Vous auriez voulu les lire, " me dit-il.

" Oui, qu'est-ce que je vais faire, enfermée ici ? 

\- Que fait un prisonnier dans sa cellule ? "

Je ne dis rien. Si je rêve, c'est un cauchemar. Sans un mot de plus, le capitaine sort et verrouille la porte derrière lui.

Il y en a une autre, sur le côté. J'essaie de l'ouvrir, sans grand espoir. Elle est fermée aussi. D'après le livre, elle mène à la chambre du capitaine.

J'en ai assez. Je veux rentrer chez moi. Cette histoire est ridicule et invraisemblable. Comment sort-on d'ici ? Il n'y a aucune issue, à part les deux portes.

J'ai vite fait le tour de la pièce. Une armoire pleine de vêtements. Si on ne me laisse pas accéder à la salle de bain, j'ai une cuvette en porcelaine avec un broc rempli d'eau tiède. Avec l'éponge (une vraie, naturellement), je me rafraîchis le visage. C'est agréable. Un peu calmée, j'ouvre les bouteilles et je hume les parfums. Pas désagréable. M. Aronnax se parfume-t-il donc ? Et le capitaine ?

Quant aux toilettes, hum, un pot de chambre en porcelaine sous le lit, comme chez mes grands-parents.

C'est gai. C'est vraiment la prison.

A tout hasard, je colle l'oreille à la porte du capitaine. Pourquoi ces deux cabines communiquent-elles ? A quoi servait celle-ci avant l'arrivée d'Aronnax ?

Pas de bruit. Le capitaine n'est pas là.

A défaut d'autre occupation, j'ai remarqué du papier et de l'encre sur la table d'Aronnax. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, c'est de l'encre de seiche et la plume est un fanon de baleine. Voir comment je me débrouille. Comme Aronnax, je commence le récit de mon aventure. La mienne est encore plus bizarre que la sienne.

-

J'ai fini d'écrire mon récit. Après quelques taches sur les premières pages, j'ai fini par m'habituer à écrire avec un fanon de baleine. Je suis en train de me demander ce que je vais faire maintenant et voici que la porte s'ouvre. Un homme m'apporte un plateau repas et je m'aperçois que j'ai faim. Ce qui est normal. D'après ma montre, ça fait cinq heures que je suis à bord du _Nautilus. _Combien de temps vais-je encore rester ici ?

" Merci, " dis-je au steward.

Aronnax ne faisait pas grand cas des compagnons du capitaine. Moi, ils m'intriguent. Cet homme est-il indien ? Où a-t-il connu le prince Dakkar ?

" Vous parlez français ? "

Pas de réponse, évidemment. J'insiste.

"_Do you speak English? Sprechen Sie Deutsch? __Parla italiano? Habla espanol? Gavaritié pa-rousski? " _

Peine perdue. Aucune réaction. On pourrait très bien engager ce type-là pour garder le palais de Buckingham. Sauf qu'il doit haïr les Anglais.

Il sort en silence.

Je regarde le plateau. Du poisson, évidemment. Quel poisson ? Je n'y connais pas grand-chose. Peu importe. Et quelque chose qui ressemble à une escalope. Escalope de quoi ? Il y a même une sorte de crème dessert. Ça doit être du lait de baleine. De l'eau fraîche. Elle est meilleure que celle de mon robinet.

J'ai trop faim pour faire la difficile et on ne va rien m'apporter d'autre. J'avale tout et j'essaie de ne pas trop me poser de questions.

Pas sur la nourriture, en tout cas. Je continue quand même à me poser un tas d'autres questions comme : s'apercevra-t-on de ma disparition ? Qui ? Quand ? Que fait Aronnax ? Est-ce qu'il va revenir ?

J'ai fini mon dîner. Il va être l'heure de se coucher. Au moins, j'ai un lit. Me déshabiller ? J'enfile une sorte de pyjama - en byssus, j'imagine. Il est trop grand, mais il est propre.

Je dors.


	2. Nemo et le concept des mondes parallèles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une lettre de M. Aronnax étant arrivée, recommandant Sophie à ses bons soins, le capitaine Nemo la laisse circuler librement à bord du Nautilus. Sophie essaie d'expliquer au capitaine qu'elle vient d'un univers parallèle.

II

Je me réveille déçue. Je suis encore dans la cabine d'Aronnax. Un petit déjeuner m'attend sur la table. Le steward est entré ici pendant que je dormais. J'espère que je ne ronflais pas. A-t-il lu mes notes ? Y a-t-il compris quelque chose ?

Encore du poisson, des œufs (de quoi ?) et une sorte de bouillon pour remplacer le café. A Rome, faisons comme les Romains…

Puis j'attends. Le type finit par venir prendre le plateau. Pas de " ça s'est bien passé ? "

Il repart. Je me rends compte qu'il a changé l'eau de ma toilette et aussi vidé le pot de chambre quand je dormais, ce qui est très gênant.

Je le déteste.

J'ai toute la matinée devant moi, toute la vie devant moi, dans cette chambre. Le capitaine a dû dormir à côté. Je n'ai rien entendu. Je n'entends toujours rien. J'aimais mieux le capitaine Nemo quand il n'existait pas.

Peut-être que ma fille m'a appelée pour me demander si j'ai trouvé la baignoire pour bébé. Et comment, que je l'ai trouvée ! Et quelle baignoire !

Est-ce que M. Aronnax saura lui répondre ?

Je me remets à écrire. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

A midi, le steward m'apporte le déjeuner. Je ne lui dis pas merci. Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger.

Quand il vient reprendre le plateau, le capitaine est avec lui.

" Vous êtes libre de vous déplacer à bord du _Nautilus, _" me dit-il. " Nous avons reçu une lettre de M. Aronnax. 

\- Une lettre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? 

\- Il vous recommande à nos bons soins, " dit le capitaine d'un ton narquois.

" Mais quoi d'autre ? Est-ce que je peux voir la lettre ? 

\- Elle est adressée à Conseil. Je n'ai eu droit qu'à des salutations polies. "

Il a l'air un peu vexé. Je suis si contente de pouvoir sortir de cette cabine que j'ai envie de rire.

" Où est Conseil ? 

\- Peut-être dans sa cabine ou sur la plate-forme, à moins qu'il ne soit au salon ou à la bibliothèque. 

" Oh, je n'ai pas vu le salon et la bibliothèque ! 

\- Suivez-moi. "

Enfin je suis sortie de la chambre d'Aronnax. Conseil et Ned Land ne sont pas au salon, mais je prends le temps de l'admirer. Tout ça dans un sous-marin ! C'est de la folie pure, la folie douce de Jules Verne. J'adore.

Je m'approche timidement de l'orgue.

" J'espère vous entendre jouer un jour, " dis-je au capitaine.

" Vous m'entendrez, " dit-il.

" Je reviendrai ici. C'est magnifique. La bibliothèque est à côté ? 

\- Comment le savez-vous ? 

\- L'intuition. "

Il me regarde d'un drôle d'air.

Quelle belle bibliothèque. Dommage que le capitaine ignore Rimbaud, Apollinaire, Proust, Saint Exupéry. Et tant d'autres. Même Jules Verne. Je soupire. Le capitaine semble un peu adouci en me voyant parcourir les étagères avec émerveillement.

" Si vous aimez lire, la bibliothèque est à votre disposition. 

\- Merci. Elle est très belle. 

\- Belle ? 

\- Oui, chez moi, mes livres sont dépareillés, ils perdent leurs pages et sont rangés n'importe comment parce que je n'ai pas assez d'étagères. "

Je crois bien qu'il a souri. Il me redevient sympathique.

" Bon, je reviendrai. Maintenant je voudrais voir Conseil. "

Le capitaine m'entraîne vers l'escalier central et frappe à une porte. Ned Land l'ouvre et nous regarde, l'air déçu.

" Je vous laisse, " dit le capitaine.

" Je regrette de ne pas être M. Aronnax, " dis-je à Ned Land.

" On est ce qu'on peut, " répond celui-ci. " Et ce capitaine Nemo est un drôle d'individu, " ajoute-t-il.

" Il paraît que vous avez reçu une lettre de M. Aronnax. 

\- La voici, " me dit Conseil en me la tendant. Je m'en empare et je lis avidement.

" _Mon cher Conseil, _

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais très bien. Je compte rester absent encore quelque temps. Envoie mes salutations à Ned Land, au capitaine Nemo et à Mme Nemirovsky que je recommande aux bons soins de chacun. Vous pouvez avoir confiance en elle. _

_Professeur P. Aronnax. "_

Me voici " recommandée aux bons soins de chacun ".

" Il ne dit pas grand-chose. 

\- Il ne dit même pas où il est, " grogne Ned Land. " Mais dites donc, si vous êtes de notre côté, vous n'êtes pas contre l'idée de fausser compagnie au capitaine Nemo ?-

\- Euh… Non, je ne vous empêcherai pas de fuir quand vous en aurez l'occasion. 

\- Mais vous ? 

\- Moi ? Je ne compte pas rester éternellement ici non plus. J'ai une famille, une vie… 

\- Evidemment. 

\- En ce qui me concerne, " dit Conseil, " j'attends le retour de mon maître avant de penser à fuir. 

\- D'accord, " dit Ned Land. " Mais pourquoi est-il parti sans nous prévenir ? 

\- Et sans nous dire où il allait ? 

\- Peut-être que ça s'est passé très vite, " dis-je. " Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé la lettre ? 

\- Il paraît qu'un homme de l'équipage l'a trouvée dans la chambre des machines, et le capitaine Nemo, que le diable emporte, nous l'a apportée, prétendant qu'il ne voulait pas la lire parce qu'elle est adressée à Conseil, mais il la lui a fait lire à voix haute. 

\- En regardant par-dessus mon épaule. 

\- Vous voyez, je vous avais bien dit : dans la chambre des machines. Vous ne savez pas à quel endroit précis ? 

\- Aucune idée. 

\- Vous pouvez demander au capitaine Nemo, " suggère Conseil.

" Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire. 

\- Nécessaire pour quoi faire ? 

\- Rien. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? 

\- Je ne suis pas superstitieux, " commence Ned Land, ce qui veut dire qu'il va nous prouver le contraire, " mais c'est étrange que vous soyez apparue juste au moment où M. Aronnax a disparu. "

Comme je ne dis rien, il continue :

" Cela n'a peut-être aucun rapport. Une personne n'en remplace pas une autre. Mais quand même, sans monsieur le professeur, la situation est différente. Il se faisait un ami du capitaine. Il était une sorte d'intermédiaire pour nous. Parce que le capitaine se moque bien de Conseil et de moi, sauf votre respect. Nous ne l'intéressons pas. Je crois que si ton maître n'avait pas été là, Conseil, le capitaine nous aurait flanqué à l'eau. Maintenant, si M. Aronnax ne revient pas… 

\- Il reviendra. Il l'a dit. 

\- Pas précisément. 

\- Il dit… " Je vérifie la lettre. " Qu'il compte rester absent quelque temps. Pas qu'il ne reviendra jamais. 

\- Quelque temps n'est pas une durée précise, " remarque Conseil. " J'espère de tout mon cœur que mon maître ne nous abandonne pas pour longtemps, mais mathématiquement parlant… 

\- Quelque temps peut durer vingt ans, " achève Ned.

" Vingt ans ! "

Nous nous regardons.

" Ça m'étonnerait, " dis-je pour nous rassurer tous. " Il ne peut pas vouloir dire vingt ans. Peut-être encore quelques jours, une semaine… 

\- Un mois, " insiste Ned.

" J'espère pas plus que ça. 

\- Moi aussi, croyez-moi. Mais en attendant, vous êtes une femme. "

J'ai un mouvement de recul.

" Je vais être grand-mère, " dis-je sur un ton de défi.

" Vraiment ? " fait Ned Land en me regardant comme si j'étais une baleine. " De toute façon, qui sait depuis quand le capitaine Nemo n'a pas vu de femme ? Il ne peut pas se permettre d'être regardant. 

\- Merci quand même. 

\- Vous devriez porter des vêtements de femme, " ajoute-t-il.

Je porte une combinaison de byssus que j'ai trouvée dans l'armoire du professeur. Elle est confortable, mais flotte autour de moi comme un sac.

" Je crois que le steward a mis mes vêtements à la lessive. 

\- Ces vêtements-là… Vous vous habillez toujours si court ? 

\- En général, oui. 

\- Il y aurait sûrement moyen de coudre une robe. Moi, j'aime que les femmes aient l'air de femmes. 

\- Je ne sais pas coudre. 

\- Vous ne savez pas coudre ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré de femme qui ne sache pas coudre. Je suis sûr que même la reine Victoria sait coudre. 

" Vous avez sans doute des servantes, " dit Conseil respectueusement.

" Non. Là où j'habite, on trouve des vêtements tout faits. 

\- Des friperies, " dit Ned Land en hochant la tête.

" Pas seulement. Du neuf aussi. Du prêt-à-porter. 

\- Du prêt-à-porter ! Madame est moderne ! 

\- Bon, peu importe, " dit Ned quand il est enfin revenu de sa surprise. " Vous pouvez quand même essayer de faire du charme au capitaine, parce que Conseil et moi, nous n'avons aucune chance de l'intéresser. 

\- Il n'a pas tellement l'air de s'intéresser à moi non plus. 

\- Il n'aime peut-être pas les femmes, " suggère Conseil.

" C'est un drôle d'individu, " dit Ned, " mais essayez quand même de remplacer M. Aronnax.

\- Je ne suis pas un savant et… "

Là-dessus, un steward arrive avec un plateau repas pour ces messieurs. J'en profite pour m'éclipser.

Je ne retourne pas dans la cabine d'Aronnax. J'attends que la voie soit libre et je vais à la salle des machines. Heureusement les machines ont l'air de se débrouiller toutes seules. Il n'y a jamais personne.

De nouveau j'essaie d'ouvrir la porte. De nouveau sans résultat.

" Monsieur Aronnax ! Monsieur Aronnax ! "

Pas de réponse.

" Monsieur Aronnax, " dis-je, " si vous ne revenez pas, le capitaine Nemo va rejeter Ned et Conseil à la mer et peut-être moi avec. Vous savez bien qu'il ne les garde à bord qu'à cause de vous. "

Toujours pas de réponse.

" Monsieur Aronnax, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? "

Toujours rien.

J'ai envie de donner un coup de pied dans la porte, mais j'ai peur de me faire mal.

Je retourne à ma cabine dans un état d'esprit facile à imaginer.

Et puis j'en ai marre du poisson et des algues. Je touille le contenu de mon assiette sans appétit, puis je m'installe en tailleur sur le lit d'Aronnax pour faire le point.

Le capitaine n'a pas (encore) l'air de vouloir se débarrasser de nous. Peut-être qu'il le fera, peut-être pas. Je vais enfin avoir la réponse à la grande polémique littéraire : le capitaine Nemo est-il un héros ou un monstre ?

Moi, j'ai toujours été du côté du capitaine. Qu'est-ce que vous feriez si on torturait et assassinait votre famille ? Le capitaine Nemo est un artiste, un savant, un écologiste avant l'heure, un défenseur des opprimés. Voilà comment je l'ai toujours vu. Mais j'ai du mal à le reconnaître en cet homme froid et ironique qui m'a accusée d'avoir supprimé Aronnax.

Il l'aimait donc bien ?

Evidemment qu'il l'aimait bien.

Qu'il l'aime bien. C'est le présent, maintenant. Je suis en train de vivre _Vingt Mille Lieues sous les Mers _à la place d'Aronnax.

Le steward vient reprendre le plat. Il ne se formalise pas de mon manque d'appétit. Comme toujours, il disparaît sans un mot. Je commence à comprendre Aronnax. J'ai l'impression d'être un meuble.

J'en suis là de mes pensées quand j'entends les accords de l'orgue. Chic. Je me lève d'un bond et me précipite au salon. Le capitaine est seul, penché sur son orgue. Il n'a pas l'air de me remarquer. Je m'assois dans un coin discret. Ce qu'il joue me prend à la gorge. On dirait un appel désespéré. Je suis prise d'une nostalgie de je ne sais même pas quoi au juste. Les yeux me piquent. Nous sommes seuls au monde, le capitaine et moi, en quête d'un absolu inaccessible…

.

Puis je ne sais plus. Je me retrouve dans le salon silencieux. Le capitaine est parti.

Quel musicien, Aronnax avait raison.

Aronnax, imbécile, qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi au 21ème siècle ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je dois être vraiment bête, mais je me retrouve une fois de plus dans cette salle des machines puante. Je tambourine à la porte interdite jusqu'à ce que mes poings soient tout meurtris.

" Revenez, M. Aronnax ! Revenez ! "

Tu parles.

Puis une idée me vient : si Aronnax revient, est-ce que je devrai repartir ? Peut-être qu'avant de repartir, je devrais faire tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire à bord du _Nautilus. _Par exemple, je ne suis pas encore montée sur la plate-forme.

Je sors de la salle des machines lentement et plus calmement que la dernière fois. Je ne sais plus si je suis fâchée avec Aronnax ou non. Je me mets à sa place. Ce brave savant du 19ème siècle, après avoir eu la révélation du _Nautilus_, se retrouve soudain au 21ème siècle. Peut-être qu'il n'a même pas compris où il est, mais cette porte qui mène à un monde inconnu et incompréhensible a dû le fasciner. Les savants sont des gens curieux. Il doit vouloir explorer ce nouveau monde.

Je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge. Je veux dire du_ Nautilus._

Profitons-en pour explorer de mon côté. J'aurai plus vite fini mon exploration que lui la sienne. Je peux prendre mon temps.

Sortie de la salle des machines, je trouve quelques portes fermées. L'une d'entre elles doit mener au poste de l'équipage. Les autres, je ne sais pas trop.

J'arrive à en ouvrir une qui mène à la salle de bain. Une salle de bain remarquablement moderne. Elle contient plusieurs baignoires. Plusieurs hommes doivent se baigner en même temps. Ça va pour eux, mais pour moi… Le _Nautilus_ n'est pas aménagé pour recevoir une femme.

On peut se laver, à condition de ne pas être trop pudique. En tout cas, tout est très propre.

Après la salle de bain, je passe à la cuisine. Le cuisinier mijote quelque chose en sifflotant un air inconnu. Son aide découpe je ne sais trop quoi. Et je n'ai pas tellement envie de le savoir. Ils m'ignorent. Je les ignore en retour. J'observe les plaques chauffantes, le distributeur d'eau potable, le four électrique. Pas mal du tout. Ici aussi tout est très propre.

Les cambuses sont de vastes réfrigérateurs où la température est maintenue à froid. Poissons, évidemment, fruits de mer, algues, produits à base de lait de baleine, confiture… d'anémone de mer, si je me souviens bien.

Je ressors.

A côté de la cuisine, c'est la cabine de Ned et Conseil. Je passe rapidement. Je n'ai pas trop envie de m'entendre dire de faire du charme au capitaine.

J'arrive à l'escalier. Sommes-nous en surface ? Est-ce qu'on peut monter sur la plate-forme ?

J'essaie.

Je monte au premier étage et me retrouve devant la pièce où j'ai été enfermée à mon arrivée. Je n'ose pas m'y attarder, au cas où l'envie ne prenne à quelqu'un de m'enfermer de nouveau. Je monte le second escalier et, par les panneaux ouverts, j'aboutis sur la plate-forme.

L'air marin. Où suis-je ? Sur quel océan ? Et comment diable suis-je arrivée ici ?

Le _Nautilus_ émerge peu et il n'y a pas de barrière. Ce serait très facile de tomber à l'eau. Je m'assois et je contemple la mer à perte de vue.

Puis j'observe le _Nautilus._ Le canot, la cabine du timonier et ce que Jules Verne appelle le fanal, la lampe électrique.

Il y a quelqu'un dans la cabine du timonier. Je ne sais pas si c'est le capitaine ou quelqu'un d'autre, mais je suis sûre qu'il me surveille.

Je suis sur la plate-forme du _Nautilus._ J'y reste un bon moment. Je me pince plusieurs fois. Ça fait toujours aussi mal. Je plonge ma main dans l'eau. Elle est froide et salée. On est bien. Il ne fait ni trop chaud ni trop froid.

" Le _Nautilus_ va plonger, Madame Nemirovsky. " La voix du capitaine me tire de ma rêverie.

" Allez-vous ouvrir les panneaux du salon ? 

\- Les panneaux du salon ? Comment… Monsieur Aronnax vous en a parlé ? 

\- Il m'a parlé de tout. 

\- Vous avez dû avoir une longue conversation. "

Le capitaine a l'air d'attendre une réponse, mais je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

Nous redescendons. Le capitaine ferme les panneaux.

" Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que monsieur Aronnax vous a raconté d'autre ? 

\- Tout. 

\- C'est-à-dire ? 

\- Il m'a parlé de ses compagnons, de vous, du salon, de la bibliothèque… 

\- Et il est parti vers la chambre des machines. Sous quel prétexte ? 

\- Il ne m'en a pas donné. 

\- Voilà qui est tout à fait extraordinaire. "

Le capitaine Nemo n'aime l'extraordinaire que quand il en est le maître. Mais il n'a plus le contrôle de la situation. Personne ne l'a. C'est un cas de porte menant à une autre dimension. Est-ce qu'il peut comprendre ça, même un peu ?

J'essaie.

" Vous… vous êtes un savant. 

\- Oui, " dit-il en me regardant avec méfiance (pourquoi ?).

" Est-ce que vous croyez à l'existence d'autres dimensions, d'univers parallèles ? "

Il me regarde d'un air ahuri.

" Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites. Est-ce quelque chose dont vous a parlé M. Aronnax?

\- Non, il ne m'en a pas parlé. "

Bon, le concept des mondes parallèles ne devait pas exister au 19ème siècle. Evidemment. Jules Verne en aurait parlé. Ça va me rendre la vie encore plus difficile.

" Qu'est-ce qu'un univers parallèle ? " me demande le capitaine Nemo.

" Par exemple, mettons… Vous vivez ici, à bord du Nautilus, en 18… ? "

J'attends qu'il complète l'année.

" 1867, " dit-il. Il a l'air de plus en plus ahuri. " Avez-vous perdu contact avec le monde civilisé depuis si longtemps que vous ignorez en quelle année nous sommes ? 

\- En fait, oui. Donc nous sommes ici à bord du _Nautilus_ en 1867. 

\- Evidemment. 

\- Imaginez que tout à coup, vous passiez une porte et vous vous retrouviez à Rome au temps de César. 

\- C'est absurde. 

\- Si je vous disais que non ? 

\- Je dirais que vous avez beaucoup d'imagination. Vous devriez écrire des romans. Mais dans la réalité, c'est impossible. "

Il fronce les sourcils.

" Vous essayez de me faire croire que vous arrivez de la Rome antique ? 

\- Non, pas de la Rome antique, mais… "

Son air sévère m'empêche de continuer.

" Vous parlez trop bien le français pour venir de la Rome antique. Si vous voulez que je vous croie, il faut imaginer quelque chose de plus vraisemblable. "

Je n'en ai pas du tout envie.

" J'espère que cette conversation est terminée, " me dit-il en ouvrant la porte du salon.

" Si vous le voulez. 

\- Je le veux. Je vais faire ouvrir les panneaux. Vous pouvez contempler le monde sous-marin. Ceci, au moins, est une chose possible. "

Il tourne les talons. Je me laisse tomber sur un divan. Le salon est tellement encombré de statues et de trésors qu'il contient peu de sièges.

En fait de faire du charme au capitaine, il me prend pour une folle.

La lumière s'éteint subitement. Panne d'électricité ? Puis un glissement me rappelle que le capitaine veut me montrer la mer.

Le spectacle est apaisant.

Est-ce que le capitaine Nemo, on observant ces mondes inconnus, ne se rend pas compte de ses limitations ? Est-ce qu'il n'a pas conscience que le monde est bien plus vaste que l'imagination de l'homme ? Que la réalité dépasse tout ce que nous pouvons concevoir ?

Voilà bien les hommes. Nemo est si fier de son sous-marin qu'il pense avoir tout compris et tout inventé. Il n'admettra jamais que je viens d'un monde où il est un personnage imaginaire.

Tout de même… Je rêvasse en égarant mon regard dans les profondeurs. Tout de même, le capitaine Nemo a toujours été réel pour moi. Le _Nautilus_ a toujours existé dans mon cœur. Je me suis pincée si souvent que je commence à avoir des bleus. Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe, mais je l'accepte. Parce qu'il y a quand même une certaine logique, qui est au-delà de la logique. Après tout, je suis à bord du _Nautilus_, pas, par exemple, à la cour du roi à l'époque de d'Artagnan. Si j'avais pu choisir mon roman, c'est celui-ci que j'aurais choisi. Est-ce que le désir peut créer des mondes ? Est-ce que je suis en train de créer ce _Nautilus _? Non, je ne crois pas. C'est Jules Verne qui l'a créé et j'ai voulu entrer dans son monde pour mieux connaître le capitaine Nemo, l'équipage et le _Nautilus._

Par contre, Ned Land et Conseil ne m'intéressent pas tellement. Est-ce que j'ai envie de revoir Aronnax ? Est-il nécessaire qu'il revienne pour que je puisse quitter le _Nautilus _?

Et est-ce que je veux quitter le _Nautilus _? On est bien ici. Ou on serait bien si Ned Land ne voulait pas que je fasse du charme au capitaine et si celui-ci ne se méfiait pas de moi. Mais au fond, si le capitaine Nemo ne se méfiait pas de moi, il ne serait pas le capitaine Nemo.

J'observe la mer, perdue dans mes réflexions, jusqu'à ce que la lumière s'allume de nouveau et les panneaux se referment. J'examine les œuvres d'art et les curiosités naturelles. Je ne suis pas naturaliste comme M. Aronnax, ni experte en art, mais j'essaie de les voir à travers les yeux de celui qui les a rassemblées ici.

Quel homme accompli, savant, ingénieur de génie, artiste et quel musicien ! L'_uomo universale _de la Renaissance. Il n'est aucun domaine où il n'excelle pas.

Sauf celui de l'amabilité. On ne peut pas tout avoir.


	3. Jules Verne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie retourne à la porte interdite et, au lieu d'appeler Aronnax, elle appelle Jules Verne. Or voilà que Jules Verne apparaît de façon tout à fait inattendue.

III

Après avoir mis une dernière main au récit de mon aventure, j'ai essayé, dans la mesure de mes faibles moyens, de réécrire _Vingt Mille Lieues sous les Mers_ de mémoire. Evidemment, je me contente d'un résumé succinct. Le genre de plan que Jules Verne a dû faire avant d'écrire le livre. C'est trop drôle. Le retour aux sources.

Jules Verne…

Peut-être que ce n'est pas Aronnax que je devrais appeler à la porte dans la salle des machines. Peut-être que c'est Jules Verne.

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait. Je me précipite en salle des machines, je frappe à la porte qui doit mener à mon _boïdem _et j'appelle : " Jules Verne ! Jules Verne ! "

Rien ne s'est jamais produit quand j'ai appelé Aronnax, mais quand j'appelle Jules Verne, soudain, on m'entend. Un groupe d'hommes fait irruption dans la salle des machines et me regarde avec ahurissement.

Bêtement, je leur dis : " Vous connaissez Jules Verne ? " Ce qui est absolument impossible. Jules Verne vit dans un univers où le _Nautilus_ n'existe pas, donc l'équipage du _Nautilus_ vit dans un monde où Jules Verne n'existe pas. Logiquement.

Aucun d'eux ne répond. Ils ont toujours leur air impassible.

Je renonce. Je sors de la salle des machines. Ils m'emboîtent le pas et à l'escalier central, je trouve le capitaine qui a l'air très soupçonneux et très mécontent.

" Suivez-moi, madame Nemirovsky, " dit-il une fois de plus.

Il me ramène à ma cabine et s'assoit à ma table.

" Vous connaissez Jules Verne ? " demande-t-il sans préambule.

" Je connais ses livres. 

\- Ses livres ? " répète le capitaine.

" Oui, c'est un de mes auteurs préférés. _De la Terre à la Lune, Michel Strogoff, Le Tour du Monde en 80 Jours, Vingt Mille Lieues sous les Mers…_"

Mes mots ont un effet bizarre sur le capitaine. Comme si je lui avais dit que j'ai des conversations quotidiennes avec le bon dieu et ses anges. Mais cette fois, il a l'air de me prendre au sérieux.

" Vous connaissez Jules Verne ? " répète-t-il.

" Je connais ses livres, " je répète à mon tour. 

" Mais comment… ? 

\- Comment ? On les trouve dans toutes les librairies et bibliothèques. " Je n'ajoute pas : " et sur internet ".

" Vous vous moquez de moi. 

\- Pas du tout ! " Moi, me moquer de mon personnage préféré !

" Personne n'a lu les livres de Jules Verne. Ils ne sont dans aucune librairie. 

\- Mais vous, comment connaissez-vous Jules Verne ? 

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions. 

\- Bon, " dis-je, résignée.

" Vous ne connaissez pas Jules Verne personnellement ? "

Je me contente de répondre non. La situation est trop compliquée.

" Vous dites avoir trouvé ses livres dans une librairie ? 

\- Oui. 

\- Quelle est cette librairie ? 

\- La Fnac, à Nantes, " dis-je au hasard.

" Nantes, " dit le capitaine. " Vous êtes originaire de Nantes ? 

\- Non, mais j'y suis allée plusieurs fois. " Pour visiter le musée Jules Verne. Ça non plus, je ne le dis pas.

Le capitaine se lève et se promène autour de la cabine d'Aronnax, l'air agité. Il saisit mes notes qui traînent sur la table.

" Qu'écrivez-vous ? 

\- Mon histoire. Et celle de M. Aronnax. J'essaie d'y voir clair. 

\- Et y voyez-vous clair ? 

\- J'y verrais plus clair si je comprenais votre lien avec Jules Verne. 

\- Croyez-vous ? 

\- J'essaie de comprendre comment… 

\- Moi aussi. "

Nous nous regardons.

" Bon, je vais essayer de nouveau. Hier je vous ai parlé de mondes parallèles. 

\- Oui. "

La porte de ma cabine s'ouvre à grand fracas. Ned Land y fait irruption, l'air en colère.

" Ah ! " fait-il en regardant le capitaine. " Je vous laisse. "

Il croit qu'il m'a surpris en train de faire du charme au capitaine. Celui-ci a l'air agacé.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il vous veut ? 

\- Je n'en sais rien. 

\- Il a l'air fâché. 

\- Il voudrait que M. Aronnax réapparaisse. 

\- Réapparaisse ? " répète le capitaine. " Vous voulez dire qu'il serait devenu invisible, comme… ? "

Je complète :

" Myra Roderich dans _Le Secret de Wilhelm Storitz _? 

Mais oui ! "

Je ne sais pas qui est le plus surpris de nous deux.

" Non," dis-je lentement. " Je ne crois pas qu'il est devenu invisible. 

\- Que croyez-vous ? "

Je n'ose pas répondre que M. Aronnax se promène dans le 21ème siècle.

" Je ne sais pas. 

\- Pensez-vous que Jules Verne sache où se trouve M. Aronnax ? 

\- Ça m'étonnerait. 

\- Pourquoi ? 

\- Je ne sais pas, moi. "

Le capitaine fronce les sourcils. Je suis sûre qu'il connait Jules Verne. Mais comment ?

" Attendez-moi ici. 

\- Je vous enferme pour vous protéger de Ned Land, " ajoute-t-il.

Me revoilà enfermée dans la cabine d'Aronnax. Et le capitaine m'a pris mes notes. Est-ce qu'il va me les rendre ou est-ce que je vais devoir tout recommencer ?

Où va-t-il ? Que se passe-t-il ?

A mon tour, je tourne en rond dans la cabine. J'essaie la porte qui mène à la cabine du capitaine, mais elle est fermée à clé. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre.

.

Le capitaine met longtemps à revenir. Entretemps, mon déjeuner arrive, servi par un autre steward que celui dont j'ai l'habitude. Il essaie de rester impassible, mais quelque chose en lui trahit une curiosité à mon égard.

Enfin quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi.

" Merci, " lui dis-je. " Votre collègue est souffrant ? "

Il sursaute à mes paroles et me regarde sans répondre, mais je suis sûre qu'il a compris. Au moment où je crois qu'il va me répondre, il se détourne et s'en va.

Allons bon.

C'est encore lui qui vient prendre les assiettes vides.

" C'était bon, " lui dis-je, bien qu'il ne m'ait rien demandé. " Mais la nourriture de la terre ne vous manque vraiment pas ? Le pain, les fruits ? "

Il me regarde avec attention, mais ne répond toujours pas. Il repart et me voici de nouveau seule avec mes pensées. Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer à écrire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de faire ? De comprendre, de parler au capitaine de Jules Verne.

Le soir, le dîner est encore servi par le nouveau steward. Je lui demande s'il peut m'apporter un livre de la bibliothèque parce que je m'ennuie trop. Il ignore ma question. Je m'énerve et je lui lance :

" Un livre de Jules Verne, par exemple ! "

Le steward rougit, puis pâlit et renverse la carafe d'eau. Pendant que je la ramasse, parce qu'il ne s'est même pas aperçu qu'il a inondé mon plateau, il me dit :

" Je suis Jules Verne. "

J'en relaisse tomber la carafe.

Nous nous regardons en silence quelques minutes, puis je prends ma respiration et je lui dis:

" Vous avez écrit _De la Terre à la Lune_ ? 

\- Oui. Comment le savez-vous ? 

\- Je l'ai lu. 

\- Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? 

\- C'était un cadeau de ma grand-mère. 

\- Votre grand-mère ! " Mon steward impassible est en colère.

" C'est impossible ! Ce manuscrit n'existe qu'ici, à bord du _Nautilus. _Je viens de l'écrire. "

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Tout est trop bizarre.

Jules Verne, puisque c'est lui, s'est laissé tomber sur mon lit. Enfin, sur celui d'Aronnax.

Je respire un bon coup de nouveau et je lui dis :

" Avez-vous écrit _Vingt Mille Lieues sous les Mers _? 

\- Non, " me dit-il. " C'est vous qui l'écrivez. 

\- Moi ? "

Puis je comprends. Il fait allusion aux feuilles que le capitaine a prises.

" Vous avez lu ce que j'ai écrit ? 

\- Une partie. Vous avez beaucoup d'imagination. 

\- Ce n'est pas mon imagination. J'ai raconté ce qui m'est arrivé. 

\- Sérieusement ? Réellement ? 

\- Oui. "

J'ai toujours pensé que Jules Verne était un génie et je ne suis pas déçue, parce qu'il a l'air de me croire.

" Vous êtes réellement entrée par une porte qui donne dans la chambre des machines ? 

\- Oui. 

\- Et cette porte donne… 

\- Chez moi. 

\- Montrez-moi. 

\- Est-ce que j'ai le droit de sortir ? 

\- Cette question me prouve que vous dites la vérité ! " s'exclame Jules Verne. " Si vous aviez inventé une histoire pareille, vous ne demanderiez pas si vous avez le droit de sortir! Vous sortiriez ! 

\- Ah bon. 

\- Bien sûr. Mais racontez-moi d'abord. Comment connaissez-vous mes livres ? Comment avez-vous entendu parler de moi ? Quel est ce monde dont vous venez ? "

Une conversation avec Jules Verne ! Je suis au paradis. Je lui raconte comment, au 21ème siècle, j'aime ses livres, surtout mon préféré, _Vingt Mille Lieues sous les Mers_.

" J'ai essayé de parler au capitaine de mondes parallèles. Vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler, au 19ème siècle ? 

\- Des mondes parallèles, " dit-il d'un ton rêveur. " J'ai du mal à comprendre comment cela peut exister, mais cela peut. Cela peut… Dans votre monde, je suis un écrivain célèbre ? Votre monde me plaît. 

\- M. Aronnax doit y être. 

\- Allons l'y rejoindre. 

\- Oui, mais parlez-moi de ce monde ci. Comment avez-vous connu le capitaine Nemo ? 

\- Je l'ai connu quand il vivait en France. Vous… vous connaissez son identité ? "

Je souris.

" Le prince Dakkar. 

\- Vous savez cela ! Je l'ai suivi. Le monde n'avait rien à m'offrir, mes manuscrits étaient refusés partout, mes pièces de théâtre n'étaient pas jouées. Je n'ai même pas trouvé à me marier. Les femmes ne s'intéressaient pas à moi. Suis-je donc si laid ? "

Je ris.

" Pas laid, non… " Et vite, avant qu'il me demande en mariage, je l'entraîne vers la salle des machines.

Là, Jules Verne n'a pas plus de chance que moi.

" Vous êtes sûre que vous êtes venue par-là ? 

\- Mais oui ! 

\- Et que M. Aronnax est parti par-là ? 

\- Ça semble logique. 

\- Vous trouvez ? 

\- Enfin dans la logique des choses. 

" La logique de l'irrationnel, " me dit Jules Verne. " Et si… ? "

Il ouvre une autre porte qui, elle, ne résiste pas. C'est un placard. Il en tire une lourde hache et la lève contre la porte.

" Arrêtez ! Si la porte ne s'ouvre pas, ceci est redevenu la paroi du _Nautilus_ et si vous la démolissez… 

\- Vous avez raison. "

Il laisse tomber la hache dans le placard, l'air déçu.

" J'ai imaginé le 20ème siècle, " me dit-il. " Je serais curieux de connaître le 21ème. 

\- Vous avez vu juste pour beaucoup de choses. 

\- Vraiment ? 

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de vous faire plaisir. 

\- C'est que c'est une vision pessimiste. 

\- Oh, il y a aussi de bonnes choses. 

\- J'aimerais tant les voir, " soupire-t-il. " Racontez-les-moi. 

\- Je veux bien, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? 

\- Allons parler au capitaine. 

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. "

Le capitaine Nemo arrive à grands pas.

" Encore ici ! C'est une obsession, " me dit-il.

" Capitaine, " dit Jules Verne, " je crois l'histoire qu'a racontée Mme Nemirovsky. Elle est extraordinaire, mais je la crois. 

\- Celle-ci ? " dit le capitaine en montrant les feuillets couverts de mon écriture.

Jules Verne les regarde avec intérêt.

" Mon récit est vrai. L'autre… 

\- L'histoire de M. Aronnax que vous avez écrite est assez étonnante. "

Jules Verne n'y tient plus.

" J'aimerais lire ces récits, capitaine. 

\- Je te les prêterai. "

C'est la première fois que j'entends le capitaine tutoyer quelqu'un. Ainsi, dans cette réalité, Jules Verne est l'ami de son personnage.

" J'ai tout de même un reproche à vous faire, " reprend le capitaine.

" Oui ? 

\- En sortant, vous avez laissé la carafe renversée. La cabine de M. Aronnax est inondée. "

Jules Verne et moi échangeons un regard coupable. Complice. C'est merveilleux, j'aime ma tournure que prennent les évènements.

" Venez, " dit le capitaine.

Nous nous retrouvons assis dans la salle à manger, que je n'avais pas encore visitée. Une salle à manger européenne bourgeoise du 19ème siècle. Le _Nautilus _n'a rien d'indien. Est-ce parce que l'idée première de Jules Verne était de faire de Nemo un Polonais ? Est-ce parce que Nemo tient à garder secrètes ses origines ? Ou est-ce tout simplement parce qu'il a passé une grande partie de sa vie, depuis l'âge de dix ans, en Europe ?

" A quoi pensez-vous, Mme Nemirovsky ? " demande le capitaine.

" Je regarde cette salle à manger. Elle fait Europe du 19ème siècle. 

\- Comment sont les salles à manger au 21ème siècle ? " demande Jules Verne avidement.

" Il y en a peu. En général, la salle à manger et le salon sont la même pièce. Elles sont… plus simples. On range les assiettes dans la cuisine. Nos cuisines sont électriques, comme la vôtre. Et dans nos salons, il y a des appareils que vous ne connaissez pas. "

Le capitaine hoche la tête.

" Pouvez-vous me répéter ce que vous avez dit au sujet des univers parallèles ? "

Jules Verne se penche en avant, passionné.

" Je vais vous décevoir, " dis-je. " Je n'y comprends pas grand-chose. C'est un concept qu'on trouve dans les livres de fantaisie. 

\- Les histoires fantastiques ? " dit Jules Verne.

" Euh, oui. L'idée est qu'il existe plusieurs univers en parallèle, dans plusieurs dimensions. Dans ces histoires, une porte s'ouvre soudain entre deux univers sans qu'on comprenne pourquoi. Ainsi dans le monde où je vis, Jules Verne est un écrivain célèbre qui a écrit un livre appelé _Vingt Mille Lieues sous les Mers_. C'est un de mes livres préférés. J'ai dû le lire plus de cent fois. Il raconte l'histoire de M. Aronnax, qui est un personnage imaginaire, qui se retrouve prisonnier du capitaine Nemo, qui est aussi un personnage imaginaire. Sauf votre respect. "

Ça fait drôle de dire au capitaine Nemo qu'il est un personnage imaginaire inventé par un de ses hommes d'équipage.

" Moi, j'ai écrit ça ? " Jules Verne n'en revient pas.

" Ça et beaucoup d'autres livres. "

Il y a un silence. Mes interlocuteurs digèrent ce que je viens de leur raconter. Puis le capitaine résume :

" Vous êtes montée dans votre grenier, où vous avez trouvé une porte qui mène au _Nautilus ?_

\- C'est ça. "

Je ne trouve pas nécessaire de préciser que mon_ boïdem _n'est pas un grenier.

" M. Aronnax serait donc chez vous. 

\- Oui. J'ai essayé d'y retourner. J'ai appelé M. Aronnax et il n'a pas répondu. Il a juste laissé cette lettre… 

\- … qui montre qu'il se plaît dans votre monde. "

Le capitaine a l'air vexé qu'Aronnax préfère le 21ème siècle au _Nautilus. _Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

" Mais, " reprend Jules Verne, " vous avez appelé mon nom ? 

\- Oui. J'ai pensé que si vous, enfin, si dans mon monde Jules Verne a créé le _Nautilus_, il est en quelque sorte le dieu de cet univers. Pas vous, le Jules Verne de mon univers. Sauf évidemment qu'il est mort il y a plus de cent ans. "

Je m'embrouille. Jules Verne éclate de rire.

" C'est vrai ! " s'exclame-t-il. " L'écrivain est le dieu de son univers. Dans ce cas, je me serais créé moi-même ? 

\- Vous auriez créé cette version de vous-même. 

\- Jules Verne, auteur célèbre, aurait inventé Jules Verne, auteur raté ? 

\- Pourquoi pas ? Le contraire arrive souvent. "

Jules Verne rit de nouveau, de bon cœur.

Le capitaine le regarde.

" Tu aurais préféré vivre dans le monde de Mme Nemirovsky ? 

\- Non, puisque je serais mort. Comme dit le proverbe, mieux un chien vivant qu'un lion mort. 

\- Tu es un lion vivant, " dit le capitaine.

" Merci, " dit Jules Verne. " Dites-moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai écrit dans votre monde ? 

\- Je propose que nous gardions cette question pour plus tard… " commence le capitaine.

" Celle-ci peut-être, " dit Jules Verne, " mais je voudrais en poser une autre : comment se termine _Vingt Mille Lieues sous les Mers _? 

\- Les passagers s'enfuient, et puis je n'aime pas la dernière phrase du roman. 

\- Quelle est cette phrase ? 

\- Je ne me souviens pas mot pour mot, mais en gros, Aronnax dit que seuls deux hommes ont sondé les profondeurs de l'abîme : le capitaine Nemo et lui. "

Le capitaine, qui a sursauté en apprenant que les passagers réussissent à s'évader, prend un air rêveur.

" Il a donc aimé son aventure ? 

\- Beaucoup. Mais pour lui, c'est comme si tout votre équipage et même ses compagnons n'existaient pas. "

Le capitaine fait une drôle de tête, comme un demi-sourire, puis il reprend :

" Mais il s'est enfui. 

\- Oui. Parce qu'il vous a vu couler un navire. "

Le visage du capitaine s'est durci.

" J'ai l'intention de prendre toutes mes précautions pour que… "

Il s'interrompt. 

" Que dit le livre sur l'attaque ? 

\- Que c'est une vengeance. 

\- Est-ce que le livre dit contre qui ?

\- Pas ce livre-là. Plus tard, Jules Verne a écrit un autre livre où il révèle votre identité. 

\- Dans ce monde-là, vous n'existez pas. Vous êtes un personnage imaginaire. 

\- C'est drôle, " dis-je. " Peut-être qu'il y a aussi un monde où je suis un personnage imaginaire. Je me demande si Jules Verne a réellement créé ce monde ou s'il a été, d'une certaine façon, mis en contact avec, pour écrire son livre. 

\- En rêve, par exemple, " dit Jules Verne. " C'est possible. "

Le capitaine soupire.

" Tout cela est très intéressant, mais que convient-il de faire maintenant ? Pensez-vous que le livre _Vingt Mille Lieues sous les Mers_ détermine ce qui va se passer ? Est-ce qu'il n'existe pas une possibilité que les passagers ne réussissent pas à s'enfuir ? Ou est-ce que ce que Jules Verne a écrit est impossible à changer ? 

\- C'est déjà changé puisque je suis ici et que M. Aronnax est chez moi, " dis-je.

" Il faudrait trouver le moyen d'actionner cette fameuse porte, " dit le capitaine. " Celle-ci est la plus intéressante de mes expériences. "

Il dit quelque chose à Jules Verne dans la langue du bord. Jules Verne a l'air dubitatif.

" Vous n'avez rien à me cacher, " dis-je, vexée d'être tenue à l'écart. "Je sais tout. Je sais qui vous êtes et tout ce que vous faites. 

" Oh, tout… ! " fait Jules Verne, toujours dubitatif.

" Il y a des choses que vous ne savez pas, " dit le capitaine d'un ton ferme.

" Peut-être. C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis ici. Parce que je veux en savoir plus. Je suis entrée dans mon livre préféré pour en savoir plus. 

\- La clef serait donc en vous, " dit Jules Verne.

" Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je n'arrête pas de me le demander. J'ai essayé d'ouvrir la porte je ne sais plus combien de fois. Et puis cette lettre de M. Aronnax, comment est-ce qu'elle est arrivée ? "

Les deux hommes me regardent comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que je réponde à ma propre question. Ils ont le même regard.

A ce moment, une voix retentit dans la pièce. Un homme prononce une phrase dans la langue du bord. Jules Verne et le capitaine pâlissent.

" Quoi ? " dis-je. Mais ils m'ignorent.

" Jules, " dit le capitaine, puis il prononce une autre phrase dans sa langue et quitte la pièce.

" Venez, " dit Jule Verne.

" Il faut que j'apprenne votre langue, " dis-je. " Je ne connais qu'une phrase : Nautron respoc lorni virch. 

\- Vous en avez de bonnes, " grogne Jules Verne.

J'insiste :

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

Il ne répond pas. Serait-il redevenu un homme de l'équipage muet et impassible ? Il me reconduit à ma cabine.

" Je dois vous enfermer. 

\- Ah, non alors ! Pourquoi ? "

Puis je comprends.

" Zut, vous allez attaquer un navire ! Maintenant ! Mais monsieur Verne, dans le roman, un homme de l'équipage est blessé au cours d'une attaque et il meurt ! 

\- Qui donc ? ! 

\- Comment voulez-vous que je sache ? Un homme, je crois qu'il avait le type anglais. 

\- Mais… Mais… "

Je vois bien que Jules Verne ne sait plus quoi penser ni quoi faire. J'en profite pour me sauver en courant. Je ne sais pas où je vais, mais je ne veux pas être enfermée.

Mon instinct me pousse de nouveau vers la partie arrière du _Nautilus _où se trouvent la cabine de Ned et Conseil et la salle des machines. Là, je trouve Ned Land aux prises avec quatre solides gaillards. Je ne pourrais pas l'aider, même si je le voulais. J'essaie seulement de passer inaperçue.

Plus téméraire que moi, Conseil s'élance, mais il se reçoit un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, qui lui fait cracher du sang.

Je ne m'attarde pas. Je fonce en salle des machines, mais pour une fois, elle est pleine d'hommes. Je dois faire demi-tour. Où aller ? J'ouvre une porte au hasard et je me retrouve dans une rue que je connais.

Je suis revenue au 21ème siècle.

"


	4. Le retour d'Aronnax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au 21ème siècle, Sophie retrouve Pierre Aronnax qu'elle arrive à ramener à bord du Nautilus.

IV

Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ? Je n'ai pas besoin de me pincer : je porte encore la combinaison du _Nautilus_. Heureusement que de nos jours, tout le monde s'habille n'importe comment…

Je fonce chez moi. Je n'ai pas la clé. Je frappe à la porte comme une folle.

" Pourquoi tu frappes ? Tu avais laissé la porte ouverte, maman ! " me dit ma fille d'un ton de reproche. " Tu es sortie dans cette tenue ? Où tu étais? Tu n'as même pas pris ton téléphone ! Ça fait plusieurs jours que j'essaie de t'appeler ! "

J'ai réussi à convaincre Jules Verne et le capitaine Nemo de l'existence de mondes parallèles, mais ma fille, c'est une autre paire de manches. Elle me regarde, mi- furieuse, mi- catastrophée. Me voilà de retour à la case départ. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Est-ce qu'il va falloir que j'invente encore toute une histoire qu'elle ne croira sûrement pas?

" Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, " dit-elle d'un ton qui affirme le contraire, " mais rappelle-toi que tu vas être grand-mère. 

\- Je n'ai pas oublié. 

\- Je vois que tu as descendu la baignoire. Tu es tombée de l'échelle ? 

\- Euh, non. Dis-moi, tu as vu M. Aronnax ? 

\- Ah, parlons-en, de celui-là ! C'est ton petit ami ? 

\- Pas vraiment. Mais où il est ? 

\- Au musée. 

\- Au musée ? Il a de l'argent pour payer l'entrée ? 

\- Je lui en ai donné pour me débarrasser de lui. Mais dis donc, s'il revient, ne le laisse pas entrer. Quand on donne de l'argent à quelqu'un, on est foutu. Il va revenir te taper. 

\- Ecoute, il faut que je le retrouve. "

Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je me retrouve chez moi au 21ème siècle avec ma fille qui continue à me faire des reproches que je n'écoute plus. Je sais seulement que je dois parler à M. Aronnax.

" Tu y tiens, à ce type ? Les parents de mon mari peuvent te présenter quelqu'un de mieux et de plus normal, si… 

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rencontrer quelqu'un de normal en ce moment ! 

\- Ça se voit. Ecoute, tu fréquentes qui tu veux, " (même remarque que plus haut), " mais je ne veux pas que mon bébé ait un fou pour grand-père. 

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'épouser Aronnax ! 

\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas vivre ensemble, j'espère, à votre âge ! 

\- Mon âge ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon âge ? "

Calme-toi, Sophie. Ce n'est pas le moment. Le _Nautilus _attaque un navire, Ned et Conseil se font tabasser et Aronnax se paie le musée avec l'argent de ma fille.

Je respire un bon coup.

" Je ne vais ni l'épouser ni vivre avec lui. Je dois le renvoyer d'où il vient. 

\- Pourquoi faire ? Il est parti, bon débarras. 

\- Ecoute, c'est important. 

\- Je te préviens que si tu revois ce type, je ne vous laisserai pas vous approcher de mon enfant.

\- D'accord. "

Elle est époustouflée. J'ai réussi à lui clouer le bec.

" Aronnax est parti à pied ? 

\- Oui. Je n'allais pas lui pas lui payer le bus. 

\- Bon, je vais le chercher… Tu n'as pas besoin de venir, " dis-je, comme elle m'emboîte le pas.

" Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir seule à la recherche d'un fou. "

Voilà qui complique encore la situation. Tant pis. Je me mets en route. Ma fille marche à côté de moi en débitant un flot de critiques et d'avertissements qui tirent sur la menace. Moi, je réfléchis. Aronnax doit se trouver à la section histoire naturelle.

Puis je sursaute. Je viens d'apercevoir une silhouette qui m'est devenue familière.

" Capitaine ! "

Je m'élance vers lui, au risque de me faire écraser. J'entends ma fille crier, mais je l'ignore.

Le capitaine semble soulagé de me voir.

" C'est donc votre monde, " dit-il.

" Oui. Et la jeune femme énervée, là-bas, c'est ma fille. "

Le capitaine fronce les sourcils. Il n'est pas d'humeur à parler à une jeune femme énervée du 21ème siècle.

" Venez, " lui dis-je, " on va chercher M. Aronnax. 

\- Vous savez où il est ? 

\- Ma fille m'a dit qu'il est au musée. "

J'entraîne le capitaine au pas de course. J'aimerais lui demander comment il est arrivé là, mais je veux garder mon souffle. Pour la première fois, je me félicite que ma fille soit enceinte. En temps normal, elle nous aurait vite rattrapés.

" C'est ici, votre musée ? 

\- Mon musée ? … Si on veut. "

Je paie l'entrée. Le capitaine regarde autour de lui avec méfiance. Voyons, la section histoire naturelle…

A mon grand soulagement, j'aperçois M. Aronnax penché sur des fossiles.

" Eh bien, nous vous avons retrouvé, monsieur le professeur, " dit le capitaine.

Aronnax lève les yeux. L'espace d'un instant, il a l'air agacé d'avoir été dérangé, puis il nous sourit.

" Votre siècle est très intéressant, " me dit-il poliment.

" Ce que vous regardez là date de la préhistoire. 

\- Oui, bien sûr. Trouvons un endroit pour parler. Je suis heureux de vous voir ici, capitaine. Les contemporains de Mme Nemirovsky ont créé des choses étonnantes avec l'électricité. Mais il y a mieux que cela. "

Il tire de sa poche un livre écorné et souvent feuilleté, que je connais bien. C'est mon _Vingt Mille Lieues sous les Mers, _qu'il tend au capitaine Nemo.

J'entraîne les deux hommes vers le parc où nous pouvons nous asseoir sur un banc.

" Jules Verne ! " s'exclame le capitaine. " Il faut que je lise ce livre. 

\- Oh oui, " dit Aronnax, " il le faut. 

\- Les œuvres de Jules Verne sont traduites dans toutes les langues, " lit le capitaine. " C'est fou, c'est fou… 

\- Ce qui est encore plus fou, c'est que nous sommes des personnages de roman, " dit Aronnax.

Nemo ne répond pas. Il lit.

Je demande à Aronnax s'il a lu le livre en entier.

" Oui, " dit-il d'un ton rêveur et il regarde le capitaine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? 

\- Je voulais profiter des circonstances pour visiter votre époque. 

\- Et après ? Vous ne voulez pas y rester, tout de même ? 

\- Il y a beaucoup à voir. 

\- M. Aronnax, vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe en ce moment - enfin, si j'ose dire - à bord du _Nautilus _! 

\- Quoi donc ? " dit-il d'un ton indifférent qui me déplaît.

" Le _Nautilus _attaque un navire. Quand je suis partie, Ned Land était en train de se battre avec des hommes qui voulaient l'enfermer et Conseil s'est pris un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. "

Voilà qui réveille Aronnax.

" Mon pauvre Conseil ! Comment va-t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je me suis retrouvée ici tout à coup. Mais vous êtes médecin. 

\- C'est vrai. Mon devoir est de rentrer. Quel dommage. 

\- Venez, rentrons chez moi et tâchons de repasser par la porte. 

\- Attendez, " dit Aronnax. " L'équipage va s'apercevoir que le capitaine a disparu. Peut-être n'attaqueront ils pas ce navire. 

\- Peut-être qu'ils attaqueront Ned et Conseil à la place. 

\- Capitaine ! "

Aronnax tape sur l'épaule du capitaine. Celui-ci frissonne et relève la tête comme s'il avait été réveillé en sursaut.

" Le _Nautilus _a besoin de vous. 

\- Sans doute, " dit le capitaine d'un ton bizarre.

" Vous allez attaquer un navire. "

Le capitaine a l'air effaré. Il fait un effort visible pour comprendre. Puis il dit :

" La vengeance… vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Que dit le livre de la vengeance ? 

\- Vous attaquez des navires pour vous venger de ceux qui ont assassiné votre famille, " dit Aronnax d'une voix un peu adoucie.

Tout à coup, je ne suis plus pressée de retourner à bord du _Nautilus_. Je veux que ces deux hommes se parlent, qu'ils arrivent à se comprendre. C'est mon rêve depuis que j'ai lu le livre pour la première fois, à l'âge de douze ans. A l'époque, je pensais comprendre le capitaine bien mieux que M. Aronnax. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. On ne s'appelle pas Nemirovsky pour rien.

" Que dit le livre ? " insiste le capitaine en feuilletant celui-ci comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui est un peu le cas.

" Je ne sais pas qui sont vos ennemis, ni les circonstances qui vous ont conduit à vivre hors du monde. Mais comprenez-moi, capitaine, vos ennemis ne sont pas les miens. "

Le visage du capitaine se referme. Aronnax a mis les pieds dans le plat.

" Cela m'est complètement égal, " dit le capitaine.

" Je refuse d'être votre complice ! " Aronnax insiste lourdement.

" M. Aronnax, " dit froidement le capitaine, " vous avez le choix entre revenir à bord du _Nautilus _et être mon prisonnier ou rester dans ce monde où vous n'existez pas. 

\- Si ce n'était pas pour Conseil et Ned, j'y resterais ! " répond Aronnax avec chaleur. Il se tourne vers moi. " Mme Nemirovsky, si vous faisiez venir mes compagnons ? 

\- Il faudrait d'abord que les hommes du capitaine les libèrent. "

Le capitaine a l'air triomphant. Aronnax se résigne.

" C'est dommage. Mais emportons le livre. "

J'hésite. Est-ce qu'introduire mon livre à bord du _Nautilus _ne risque pas de changer l'histoire? Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

D'un autre côté, je continue à espérer que la lecture du livre peut amener les deux héros à se comprendre, même si pour le moment ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas.

" Jules Verne, " dit le capitaine qui voit que j'hésite.

Le capitaine Nemo veut faire lire _Vingt Mille Lieues sous les Mers _à Jules Verne.

" C'est une belle histoire. J'ai peur de la changer en vous laissant prendre le livre. "

Le capitaine hésite.

" Si nous comprenions comment marche tout ceci… "

" Pas à l'électricité, " dit Aronnax.

" Si on avait plus de temps, j'aurais aimé que vous le lisiez ensemble, " dis-je, " mais tout de même, ça risque de tout changer. 

\- Capitaine, " dit Aronnax, " vous allez nous emmener voir des merveilles : l'Atlantide_, _le pôle Sud… Je vous vois récupérer des lingots d'or à la baie de Vigo et les distribuer aux insurgés de Candie… "

Le capitaine sursaute.

" Vous voyez cela ? 

\- Et deux de vos hommes meurent, le deuxième d'une mort atroce. 

\- Pour sauver deux de mes hommes, je suis prêt à changer le roman ! " dit vivement le capitaine.

J'ai une idée.

" Si on le changeait ensemble ? Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait changer ? 

\- Ceci, " dit le capitaine.

Ma fille arrive à grands pas, accompagnée de mon gendre. La génération pour laquelle Nemo est un petit poisson.

" On a la voiture, " m'informe ma fille. " On prend la baignoire. 

\- Très bien. 

\- C'est qui, ces types ? " demande mon gendre.

" De vieux amis à moi. "

Visiblement leurs têtes ne lui reviennent pas.

" Je travaille pour la police, " leur dit-il. " Vos papiers, s'il vous plaît. "

\- Je n'en ai pas, " dit le capitaine.

" Moi non plus, " dit Aronnax. " Ils sont à bord de l'_Abraham Lincoln_. 

\- Ils sont rue Lincoln ? C'est là que vous habitez ? 

\- Non, c'est un navire. 

\- Vous habitez sur un navire ? "

Aronnax et le capitaine échangent un regard et, avant que j'aie le temps de comprendre, le capitaine a envoyé rouler mon gendre d'un coup de poing et pique une tête vers la sortie en m'entraînant par la main. Je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite.

Notre course folle se termine dans la salle des machines du _Nautilus_. Elle est pleine d'hommes qui crient en nous voyant apparaître. Le second donne un ordre et tout s'immobilise. S'ensuit une conversation incompréhensible entre le capitaine et le second.

" Où est Conseil ? " les interrompt Aronnax. Personne ne lui répond.

" Allons à sa cabine ! " dis-je.

" N'avez-vous pas dit qu'il était enfermé ? "

Je ne sais plus ce que j'ai dit.

" Capitaine ! " insiste Aronnax en tirant la manche de celui-ci comme un enfant impatient. "Laissez-moi voir Conseil ! "

Le capitaine donne un ordre à quelques hommes.

" Suivez-les. "

Ils nous conduisent à la cabine où Conseil repose sur un lit, un pansement autour de la mâchoire. Sur l'autre lit, Ned dort profondément.

" Ils ont dû le droguer, " dit Aronnax.

" On… aî… ! " balbutie Conseil en extase.

Aronnax défait le pansement.

" C'est moins grave que je ne craignais. Ils t'ont cassé deux dents et un peu démis la mâchoire. Laisse-moi faire. "

Conseil gémit, malgré sa bonne volonté. Apparemment, son maître lui a remis la mâchoire en place.

" Ne crains rien, " lui dit Aronnax. " Repose-toi. J'ai besoin de voir ce qui se passe… Non, ne parle pas, " ajoute-t-il, comme Conseil ouvre sa bouche encore ensanglantée.

Conseil émet des bruits de protestation.

" Je te raconterai plus tard. Nous allons tout tirer au clair. 

\- Hon hon ? " insiste Conseil.

" Non, je n'ai pas besoin de tes services. Retournons voir le capitaine. "

Je ne sais pas si les hommes ont compris ce que nous avons dit ou s'ils le devinent, mais ils nous raccompagnent en salle des machines, après avoir renfermé les passagers à clé.

Là, le capitaine montre à son équipage mon _Vingt Mille Lieues sous les Mers._ Jules Verne s'est appuyé à la paroi pour se soutenir.

" L'attaque est-elle arrêtée ? " demande Aronnax.

" Elle est remise, " dit le capitaine.

C'est toujours ça. 

" Je vais lire ce livre, " dit le capitaine. " Quand je l'aurai fini, j'aviserai. "

Il s'en va à grands pas, mon livre à la main.

Les hommes se dispersent. Je cherche Jules Verne pour le présenter à Aronnax, mais il a disparu.

La porte des passagers a été déverrouillée.

" Il faudra qu'on vous trouve une cabine, " dit Aronnax.

" J'étais dans la vôtre. 

\- Je veux bien vous la céder. Je dormirai n'importe où. Avec mes amis. 

Heu heu… " commence Conseil.

" Je suis là, " dit Aronnax en s'asseyant près de lui.

" Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que le capitaine va faire ? 

\- Il veut éviter la mort de ses hommes. L'inconvénient est qu'il veut aussi nous empêcher de fuir. 

\- Vous voulez toujours fuir ? 

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester à bord du _Nautilus_ pour le reste de ma vie. D'ailleurs, si je ne publie pas mon récit, le livre n'existera pas. 

\- Non, mais… Au fait, Jules Verne est un des hommes de l'équipage. Je voulais vous le présenter, mais il a disparu. 

\- Ces hommes sont très doués pour disparaître. Dommage. J'aurais aimé le rencontrer. C'est vraiment Jules Verne, l'auteur de _Vingt Mille Lieues sous les Mers _? 

\- C'est un Jules Verne qui n'a pas écrit _Vingt Mille Lieues sous les Mers_, puisqu'il se trouve à bord du _Nautilus. _"

Aronnax reste un moment plongé dans ses réflexions. Moi aussi, je me plonge dans les miennes. Que va faire le capitaine quand il aura lu _Vingt Mille Lieues sous les Mers _?

" Je suis revenu pour Ned et Conseil, " dit Aronnax au bout d'un moment. " Mais ils vont bien… enfin, aussi bien que possible. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. 

\- Si, ils ont besoin de vous. Si vous repartez, le capitaine est capable de les rejeter à la mer. 

\- Il ne ferait pas une chose pareille. 

\- Il n'en serait pas à son premier meurtre. Il faut que vous restiez. C'est pour vous que le capitaine garde vos compagnons à bord. 

\- J'aimais bien votre monde, " dit Aronnax d'un ton rêveur, " mais j'aime aussi le _Nautilus. _Il y a tellement à découvrir ! 

\- C'est vrai. 

\- Au moins, nous avons évité une attaque. 

\- Et peut-être sauvé la vie de cet homme qui meurt dans le livre. 

\- Et il ne le saura jamais. 

\- A moins que le capitaine le lui dise. 

\- Saura-t-il seulement lequel de ses hommes a failli mourir ? "

Nous nous replongeons un moment dans nos réflexions. Puis Aronnax les interrompt de nouveau.

" Je me demande si la porte vers votre monde existe seulement à bord du _Nautilus. _Peut-être pourrions-nous passer par chez vous pour revenir à un autre endroit à mon époque, à Paris par exemple. 

\- Mais il faudrait comprendre le système. Nous ne savons pas où se trouvent ces portes ni comment les repérer. Et puis il doit y avoir d'autres mondes que les nôtres, une infinité d'autres mondes. A votre place, je n'essaierais pas ça. Vous risqueriez de vous retrouver… je ne sais pas, moi, avec Ulysse chez les Cyclopes. 

\- Je préfère tout de même le capitaine Nemo ! " dit Aronnax en riant. " Bon, renonçons à cette idée. Mais reconnaissez que ma curiosité pour votre monde est bien naturelle. 

\- Bien sûr, moi aussi, je suis curieuse ! Je rêvais de connaître le _Nautilus_. Je ne suis pas déçue. Il est juste un peu plus petit que je l'imaginais, mais enfin… Vous savez, j'aimerais connaître l'équipage, les camarades de Jules Verne. 

\- Hum, " fait Aronnax. " Tout de même, je retournerais bien dans votre monde. Chchch, " ajoute-t-il à l'intention de Conseil qui essaie de dire : " Comme il plaira à monsieur. "

" Que pensez-vous du capitaine ? " me demande Aronnax.

" C'est un de mes héros de roman préférés. 

\- Et moi, je n'ai pas cet honneur ? 

\- Vous, en lisant le livre, je voulais que vous deveniez son ami. 

\- Je l'ai voulu moi-même, mais après lecture du livre, je ne sais que penser de lui. Est-ce un monstre, un génie ou un fou ? 

\- Un génie, " dis-je.

" Mais un génie du mal. 

\- Pas seulement. 

\- C'est vrai. C'est pour cela que c'est si difficile à déterminer. Il y a des choses que j'aime beaucoup en lui… Le livre ne dit pas si le _Nautilus _échappe au Maelström. 

\- Il y échappe. 

\- Comment le savez-vous ? 

\- Il y a un autre livre. 

\- C'est vrai, l'autre livre ! Je veux le lire ! 

\- Je vous comprends, mais… 

\- Mais ? 

\- Mais il vous faudrait revenir dans mon monde, pour une chose. Et puis si vous en savez trop sur le capitaine, ça changera l'histoire. 

\- Et alors ? 

\- Je crois qu'il ne faut pas. Il y a déjà eu trop de bouleversements. 

\- Justement, au point où nous en sommes, un de plus… C'est que j'aimerais comprendre cet homme. 

\- En tout cas, ce n'est pas à moi de vous parler de lui. Je risque de mal le faire. "

Aronnax me regarde comme s'il essayait de deviner ce que je lui cache. Mais il ne pose pas de question. Il se contente de revenir à ce que nous disions.

" Vous ne voulez pas changer le roman ? Il vous plaît tel qu'il est ? 

\- Beaucoup. "

Changer _Vingt Mille Lieues sous les Mers _! Jules Verne se retournerait dans sa… enfin, je veux dire…

" C'est impossible. 

\- Au contraire, c'est tout à fait possible. 

\- Mais pas désirable. J'aurais voulu que vous et le capitaine soyez amis, mais si vous l'étiez, ça m'aurait peut-être moins intéressée. C'est cette frustration qui crée le désir, vous comprenez ? "

Il réfléchit.

" Pour vous, c'est un roman. Pour moi, c'est la réalité. Ce qui plaît dans un roman plaît rarement dans la réalité. J'ai bien le droit de vouloir changer ma réalité. 

\- Hum… Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous y aider. 

\- Nous avons déjà empêché une attaque, sauvé des vies. N'est-ce pas une bonne chose ? 

\- Bon, je suis obligée de reconnaître que si. 

\- Nous pouvons empêcher d'autres attaques, sauver d'autres vies. Et rassurez-vous, le capitaine Nemo ne pourra être mon ami que s'il cesse de couler des navires, et encore… "

Je ne sais pas si ça me rassure ou pas.

Le steward entre avec le plateau. C'est le premier steward, celui qui ne parle pas et qui vide les pots de chambre. J'aurais préféré voir Jules Verne.

Conseil ne peut manger que de la soupe, mais il ne se plaint pas. Il est trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé son maître. C'est drôle, ce dévouement inconditionnel.

Ned Land continue à dormir. Ça inquiète Aronnax qui lui prend le pouls et marmonne : " Ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte. "

Le steward vient reprendre les plats. Un autre type désigne en silence une cabine pour M. Aronnax et me reconduit dans celle qui est voisine du capitaine.

" Merci, " dis-je. Le type fait semblant de ne pas comprendre, mais franchement, qui ne comprend pas le mot " merci " ?

Quand je me retrouve seule, je m'approche de la porte du capitaine. Aucun bruit. Le capitaine Nemo lit _Vingt Mille Lieues sous les Mers._


	5. Trop de choses que je ne comprends pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie retourne au 21ème siècle. Le capitaine propose à M. Aronnax de le libérer, mais celui-ci veut faire les 20 000 lieues sous les mers promis.

V

Plusieurs jours s'écoulent. Une semaine, peut-être. Je perds le compte. J'essaie de ne pas trop me demander si ma fille m'a fait rechercher et si elle et son mari ont lancé un mandat d'arrêt contre le capitaine Nemo. Hors-la-loi jusqu'au 21ème siècle !

Ned Land a fini par se réveiller. Il croit M. Aronnax victime soit d'une hallucination, soit d'une mystification et il se méfie de moi.

Conseil commence à être compréhensible.

Aronnax est très curieux de savoir ce qu'il y a dans " l'autre livre ". Il veut en savoir plus, alors qu'il en sait déjà trop.

Jules Verne a disparu.

Bref, la situation est très inconfortable. Le capitaine ne paraît pas non plus. Nous sommes livrés à nous-mêmes et au steward muet.

Comme je refuse de parler de " l'autre livre ", M. Aronnax s'est résigné à reprendre ses études, pour la plus grande joie de Conseil.

Je vis à bord du _Nautilus_. C'est une vie dont j'avais toujours rêvé, mais je suis trop mal à l'aise pour en profiter.

.

Nous sommes dans la bibliothèque, le professeur, Conseil et moi, quand le capitaine entre brusquement. Il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur.

" Vous êtes libre, M. Aronnax, " dit-il en m'ignorant complètement.

Aronnax pâlit.

" Comment cela, libre ? 

\- Nous allons vous déposer à terre, vos compagnons et vous. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous demander de jurer de ne rien raconter de ce que vous avez vu. "

Aronnax ne dit rien. Je vois qu'il a du mal à digérer la nouvelle.

" Demain matin, mes hommes vous conduiront à terre. "

Comme Aronnax ne dit toujours rien, et Conseil et moi encore moins, le capitaine tourne les talons et s'apprête à quitter la pièce aussi brusquement qu'il était venu.

" Non ! " s'écrie enfin Aronnax.

Le capitaine se retourne et pousse un soupir. C'est un soupir d'impatience.

" Que voulez-vous encore ? 

\- Capitaine, " bredouille Aronnax, " je vous remercie, je ne puis que vous remercier. Ned Land aussi sera très heureux. Mais c'est que… 

\- Quoi ? 

\- Vous me demandez ce que je veux ? Je veux voir l'Arabian Tunnel, la baie de Vigo, l'Atlantide, le pôle Sud…

\- Tout cela est réservé à ceux qui restent à bord du _Nautilus._

\- Je voudrais rester encore un peu. "

\- Un peu ? Non. Cela suffit. Je vous ai assez vu. Vous m'avez beaucoup déçu, M. Aronnax. Je vous croyais capable de comprendre. Vous l'êtes, mais vous refusez d'ouvrir les yeux. Vous ne méritez pas que je gaspille pour vous mon temps et mon énergie, alors que vous ne songez qu'à me trahir.

\- Moi, vous trahir ? 

\- Ce livre ! "

Je m'aperçois que le capitaine tient mon livre à la main.

" Vous ne livrerez pas mes secrets en pâture à ce monde que je hais ! "

Cette fois, le capitaine quitte vraiment la pièce. Avec mon livre.

Aronnax met sa tête dans ses mains. Peut-être que je devrais le laisser seul par discrétion, mais je suis trop curieuse. D'ailleurs, pendant cette étrange scène, lui et le capitaine ont complètement ignoré ma présence. Je suis peut-être devenue invisible. Tout comme Conseil qui ne bouge pas plus que moi. Nous attendons que M. Aronnax relève la tête. Ce qu'il finit par faire. 

" Conseil, " dit-il.

Je suis toujours invisible.

" Monsieur ? 

\- Il va falloir prévenir Ned. Mais pas tout de suite. Tu sais… bien sûr que je veux être libre, que je veux partir, mais pas tout de suite. 

\- Comme il plaira à monsieur. "

Aronnax se tourne vers moi. Je suis redevenue visible.

" C'est votre faute, " me dit-il.

" Ça, c'est la meilleure ! "

Mais il a raison. J'ai saboté le roman de Jules Verne. J'en ai supprimé les trois quarts, comme à l'ordinateur, quand j'appuie par erreur sur un bouton qui efface le document que j'avais mis tant d'efforts à constituer.

" Nous avons changé le roman, " dis-je plus humblement.

" Il n'y a pas de " nous " ! C'est vous qui avez tout fait. 

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. "

Mais je sens que c'est à moi d'essayer de réparer. Si seulement je savais comment…

" Voulez-vous que je parle au capitaine ? "

Je vais être mal reçue, mais Aronnax s'accroche à cet espoir de façon presque pitoyable. A mon tour, je soupire.

" Je ne vous promets rien. 

\- Je sais, " dit-il.

.

Je frappe à la porte du capitaine. Il grogne quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. J'ouvre quand même la porte.

" Ah, Mme Nemirovsky, " me dit-il. " Vous aussi, vous êtes libre. Vous pouvez partir. 

\- Merci, capitaine. "

Je comprends Aronnax. Moi aussi, j'aimerais rester encore un peu. Je préfèrerais surtout quitter le capitaine en meilleurs termes.

Et je comprends aussi que je ne peux pas défaire ce que j'ai fait. Les héros ont lu le livre. Je me sens bête. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je n'ose même pas lui redemander mon livre.

" Capitaine, je ne sais ni pourquoi ni comment je suis arrivée ici. Je me rends seulement compte que j'ai changé le roman… "

C'est assez lamentable comme entrée en matière. Le capitaine trouve aussi.

" Et alors ? Je ne me plains pas du tout de votre intervention, Mme Nemirovsky. Vous avez sans doute sauvé la vie d'un de mes hommes. Vous m'avez aidé à faire des choix qui vont sauver une autre vie et nous épargner bien des difficultés et des souffrances. 

\- Vous pensez que c'est la présence à bord de M. Aronnax qui vous a causé des difficultés et des souffrances ? 

\- Evidemment. Le recevoir à mon bord a été une erreur. J'en attendais trop de lui. Je le croyais capable de comprendre, d'accepter… " Il s'interrompt. " Je n'ai pas à justifier mes décisions. Je suis le maître à bord. Je vous remercie pour votre aide. Maintenant il est temps de mettre fin à cette parenthèse. 

\- Parenthèse ? Ce n'est pour vous qu'une parenthèse ? 

\- Rien de plus. Même dans le roman, M. Aronnax et ses compagnons ne restent à bord que sept mois. 

\- Ces sept mois n'ont donc pas d'importance pour vous ? 

\- Aucune. Si M. Aronnax était resté avec nous, elles auraient été la période de son initiation, mais il a préféré fuir et me trahir. 

\- S'il avait choisi de rester, lui auriez-vous parlé de la vengeance ? "

Le capitaine reste un moment songeur. Puis il se dresse brusquement.

" Je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre, madame ! 

\- Si, " ai-je le courage de dire.

" Comment, si ? ! "

\- Vous êtes mon héros de roman préféré. Si je suis entrée dans votre histoire, c'est pour mieux la comprendre. 

\- Je ne suis pas un héros de roman. J'existe. Je suis un être humain. Je n'ai rien d'imaginaire et ma vie non plus. Qui aurait pu inventer une vie pareille ? Votre Jules Verne ? 

\- Mon Jules Verne, comme vous dites, s'est basé sur une réalité historique pour créer un personnage. Il a pris une tragédie qui a existé et a imaginé la vengeance de la victime. C'est magnifique, même si la vengeance ne peut pas lui rendre ce qu'il a perdu. 

\- Vous trouvez la vengeance magnifique ? 

\- Je trouve le _Nautilus _magnifique, je trouve votre vie magnifique. La vengeance… elle est inévitable. Elle est tragique. Vous êtes un héros de tragédie. 

\- Assez de sottises, " coupe le capitaine. " Retournez d'où vous êtes venue. Je vous ai assez vue, vous aussi. 

\- Capitaine, je ne veux pas vous quitter comme ça ! 

\- Comment, alors ? 

\- Vous avez toujours été mon ami imaginaire. Vous savez, dans le livre, quand M. Aronnax dit que le _Nautilus_ est un lieu de refuge pour tous ceux qui veulent quitter le monde, il a raison ! Même moi, au 21ème siècle, je m'y réfugie en imagination quand la vie devient trop moche. "

Une idée inquiétante me vient. Et si tout ceci ne se passait que dans mon imagination ? Si j'étais devenue folle ?

Mais si c'était le cas, j'aurais le contrôle des évènements et je rendrais le capitaine aimable… Alors qu'en fait, il est en train de dire :

" La règle du _Nautilus _interdit qu'il y ait des femmes à bord. 

\- J'y suis pourtant depuis pas mal de temps. 

\- Justement. Il est temps que vous repartiez. 

\- Je vais repartir. Mais j'aimerais rapporter un bon souvenir, pas rentrer chez moi en sachant que j'ai supprimé des scènes magnifiques du roman et que vous m'avez chassée. "

J'ai envie de pleurer. Et le capitaine Nemo me regarde d'un drôle d'air.

"Vous voulez que je promène M. Aronnax vingt mille lieues sous les mers pour que le roman se réalise ? 

\- Euh… oui. 

\- Et pour qu'il me trahisse. 

\- Capitaine, vous ne souffrirez pas de sa trahison. Et le monde en profitera. Combien de lecteurs seront émus par votre vie et par le sort de votre pays ! 

\- Vous ne savez seulement pas quel est mon pays. 

\- Si, je sais que vous êtes un prince indien, le prince Dakkar. "

Il pâlit légèrement et fronce les sourcils.

" Ceci n'est pas dans le livre. Comment le savez-vous ? 

\- Il y a un autre livre. "

Sa réaction est la même que celle d'Aronnax.

" L'autre livre ! Je veux le lire ! "

A lui, je peux raconter.

" Cet autre livre, écrit aussi par Jules Verne, raconte la fin de votre vie, cette fois du point de vue d'un groupe d'Américains naufragés, que vous avez aidés. 

\- Continuez. 

\- Vous les aidez en vous cachant, puis vous finissez par vous révéler à eux avant de mourir. "

Le capitaine rumine en silence ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Puis :

" Et mes compagnons ? 

\- Ils sont tous morts. 

\- Tous ? Même Jules Verne ? 

\- Oui. C'est bizarre, hein ? "

Il réfléchit de nouveau.

" Les lecteurs, dans votre monde, me jugent, me haïssent sans doute. 

\- Pas moi. Moi, je vous… aimais beaucoup. " Je rougis bêtement, comme l'adolescente que j'ai été, et je continue très vite : " Mais j'ai l'impression que les lecteurs américains ne vous aiment pas trop. Ils vous préfèrent Ned Land. "

Le capitaine hausse les épaules.

" Même ces Américains naufragés ? 

\- Non, eux, vous leur avez sauvé la vie. Mais ils font partie de votre monde, ce sont des personnages de roman, comme vous. Je parle des Américains du 20ème et du 21ème siècle. 

\- Ce livre est lu dans le monde entier ? 

\- Il a été traduit dans plusieurs langues. Les Russes aiment beaucoup Jules Verne. 

\- Les Russes ! Moi, je ne les aime pas du tout. 

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. 

\- En somme, " soupire le capitaine, " je suis un personnage controversé. 

\- Oui. 

\- J'aurais préféré être ignoré, oublié. 

\- Dans mon monde vous ne l'êtes pas. Enfin, pas encore. C'est vrai que la nouvelle génération n'a pas la patience de lire des romans comme _Vingt Mille Lieues sous les Mers. _

\- Je finirai donc par être oublié. Quant à mes découvertes, elles sont sans doute dépassées dans votre monde. 

\- Oui. Les sous-marins existent, le pôle Sud a été exploré, l'électricité est employée pour le meilleur et pour le pire… 

\- Au fond, mon histoire n'a pas une telle importance. 

\- Pour moi, elle en a une. 

\- Laquelle ? 

\- Elle m'a fait rêver toute ma vie. Je partage vos idéaux de liberté, de paix, de protection de la nature. 

\- Ce n'est donc pas une mauvaise chose que ce roman ait été écrit ? 

\- Oh, non ! 

\- Va pour le roman. Mais dans le monde où je vis, je suis haï et pourchassé. 

\- Mais pas rattrapé. 

\- Non, évidemment. Et puis, peu importe s'ils me haïssent. Je le leur rends au centuple. 

\- C'est triste. 

\- Vous savez ce qui est triste ? " s'emporte le capitaine. " Ce qui est triste, c'est que les Européens, qui ont une culture magnifique, se comportent comme des bêtes sauvages dès qu'ils quittent l'Europe. 

\- Oui, c'est triste aussi. Mais ça va changer. 

\- J'ai du mal à vous croire. "

J'ai moi-même du mal à me croire, alors je ne dis rien.

Le capitaine en profite pour continuer ses réflexions.

" Et Jules Verne ? Si je ne l'avais pas engagé à bord du _Nautilus_, peut-être… 

\- … aurait-il écrit _Vingt Mille Lieues sous les Mers _? "

Le capitaine sourit. Je suis si heureuse de le voir sourire !

" Je voulais dire : peut-être serait-il devenu célèbre. J'ai pensé à lui demander s'il voulait retourner tenter sa chance dans le monde. Il pourrait alors vraiment écrire _Vingt Mille Lieues sous les Mers_. Mais le problème, c'est M. Aronnax. Il existe. Il est célèbre. Nous ne pouvons pas en faire un personnage imaginaire. 

\- Vous pourriez changer son nom. 

\- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas changer le roman. "

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Surtout que c'est Aronnax qui m'a demandé de parler au capitaine.

" En somme, " continue celui-ci, " il vaudrait peut-être mieux ne rien changer. J'aurais été curieux de connaître votre monde. Mais je m'en défie aussi. Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse être meilleur. "

De nouveau, je ne dis rien. Au fond, le capitaine n'a pas tort.

" Si, je vais faire des changements, " dit le capitaine. " Je veux éviter la mort de mes hommes et la tragédie du pôle Sud. 

\- Vous vous en êtes pourtant tirés. 

\- Au prix de grands souffrances pendant l'emprisonnement sous les glaces, et après. 

\- Après ? "

Il hésite. Puis il dit :

" Je me suis beaucoup reproché mon erreur. Si nous étions allés au pôle Sud trois mois plus tôt, tout cela ne se serait pas produit. "

Je commence à comprendre ce qu'il ne dit pas, ce qui a causé la dépression par laquelle il est passé à la fin du livre, son sentiment de culpabilité pour avoir mis ses hommes en danger. Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de les conduire au Malström. ! Quel homme étrange et complexe. Je lui demande:

" Est-ce que mon livre, le livre de Jules Verne vous a rendu service ? 

\- Il m'a aidé à comprendre et à voir les erreurs à ne pas commettre. 

\- Le roman va être changé, alors. Est-ce que je peux ravoir mon livre ? 

\- Je désire le garder. Pour me souvenir qu'il existe des portes vers d'autres mondes qui s'ouvrent parfois, et que ce serait dommage de ne pas les explorer. A condition, toutefois, de savoir revenir. "

Je pense " comme du pôle Sud ", mais je ne le dis pas.

Mon livre va me manquer. Mais je ne peux pas moins faire que le laisser au capitaine Nemo.

" M. Aronnax aimerait rester à bord encore un peu. 

\- Au fond, M. Aronnax en sait trop. Il ne peut pas oublier ce qu'il a lu. Il doit le voir vraiment pour oublier qu'il l'a lu."

Un éclair machiavélique passe dans le regard du capitaine. Mais il ne fait que passer.

" Mais il se souviendra aussi de moi et de mon monde, " dis-je.

" Sans doute, si je le relâchais maintenant. Mais je m'en vais le persuader que tout ceci n'a été qu'un rêve, une hallucination. Ned Land acceptera volontiers de se prêter à mon jeu, surtout si sa liberté en dépend. 

\- Mais Ned Land m'a vue. Il sait que j'existe. 

\- Il ne demande qu'à vous oublier. Comme la plupart des gens, il n'aime pas ce qu'il ne comprend pas. 

\- Et Conseil ? 

\- Comme il plaira au capitaine Nemo, " dit le capitaine en imitant l'accent flamand de Conseil.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le capitaine Nemo me ferait rire un jour. J'insiste :

" Il est dévoué à son maître. 

\- Il dira qu'il croit monsieur de bonne foi, mais il ne peut pas juger ce qu'il n'a pas vu de ses yeux. Ce qui est vrai. Ces passages d'un monde à l'autre sont dangereux, Mme Nemirovsky. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont rares, pour éviter le chaos. Pour cette raison, M. Aronnax doit vivre réellement son voyage sous-marin. 

\- C'est compliqué. 

\- Très. La consigne à bord sera d'oublier. 

\- Mais vous gardez mon livre. 

\- J'aime à penser que Jules Verne l'a écrit. Il aimera lui-même le penser. 

\- J'en suis sûre. 

\- Eh bien, adieu, Mme Nemirovsky. Et reprenez vos notes. "

Voilà, il m'a donné congé. J'aurais voulu dire adieu à M. Aronnax, mais plus vite il m'oubliera, mieux ça vaudra.

J'aurais aussi aimé emporter un souvenir du _Nautilus_, mais je n'ai que mes notes. Au fond, c'est déjà beaucoup.

.

Et je regagne mon _boïdem. _L'échelle a été retirée. Plutôt que mourir de faim parmi les vieilles valises en attendant que quelqu'un vienne me délivrer, je me risque. Je ferme les yeux et je saute. Et comme Aronnax à la fin de _Vingt Mille Lieues sous les Mers_, je me prends un coup sur la tête.

Je reviens à moi non pas dans une cabine de pêcheurs, mais dans mon lit. Ma fille s'affaire autour de moi en jacassant. Elle ne comprend pas comment j'ai pu " tomber sur la tête ". J'essaie de lui dire que j'ai sauté du _boïdem_, mais elle me réplique que je n'ai pas pu y monter sans l'échelle. Je n'insiste pas. Il y a trop de choses que je ne comprends pas.

Comme par exemple, pourquoi le professeur Aronnax termine _V__ingt Mille Lieues sous les Mers _par les mots " le capitaine Nemo et moi. "


End file.
